


Amber's Prince

by rubysilk98



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Members - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysilk98/pseuds/rubysilk98
Summary: The Garden of Eve is bound to make him lose his way, especially since he is in another nation's territory. Initially, Yifan thought that the trip to Amber would be another boring visit. Same old visit with the other royalties and noblemen. He is the 3rd prince of Ruby Kingdom after all, it is his duty. But what he did not prepare to encounter in this huge garden is a man whose eyes are breathtakingly mesmerizing but sadly, they are brimming with tears.





	Amber's Prince

**Author's Note:**

> *deep breath* Firstly, thank you to the prompter for this lovely prompt that manage to snatch me into writing for this fest. Thought I wouldn't be able to join this round (because of work and I have poor time management asdfghjjkl) but i cannot not write this prompt especially when ideas were already running into my head. I really enjoy writing this and it was a challenge for me but yay I'm happy to finally letting everyone read this supposedly short fic that turned long. Hope this lives up to prompter expectations and for readers to enjoy this story uwu ^_^
> 
> and thank you to the mods as well <3
> 
> [#PROMPT48]

It is rather a peaceful morning where the lights of the day is yet to illuminate the room. Outside, birds have already started singing but Yifan isn’t one to be easily fazed by any noises outside especially in the morning. Nuzzling his face further into his pillow, what a perfect time and weather to continue sleeping, dreaming the days when the King isn’t nagging at him. It could have been a good dream until the blinds in his room is being rudely opened and the light instantly stabs his eyes. “What the—”

“This is an insult to me, your Highness.” The deep voiced man growls. Yifan slowly try to pry his right eye open which took him about a minute before he registers who is blocking his view. “Oh. It’s _you_.” Yifan pulls the cover up until it’s blocking his whole body.

“This is the third time, Prince Yifan. I cannot keep coming back to check on you—”

A snore can be heard.

The man huffs. Being the prince’s secretary is his worst nightmare. He knew the prince’s trouble of waking up in the morning is severe but it didn’t bother him until it is his job to make sure the Ruby Kingdom’s 3rd prince attends his duties. “Oh for goodness’ sake,” Kyungsoo rolls up his sleeves as he strides to the foot of the bed. “I cannot keep doing this.” In the count of 3, Kyungsoo inhales and then pulls all the cover off until Yifan is left with nothing but his pillows.

The prince grunts, hiding his face with his pillow. “5 more minutes, Kyungsoo.”

“For the third time, the King orders all of his sons down in The Red Hall.”

Groggily, Yifan sits up, ruffling his out-of-placed blond hair. Kyungsoo grimaces when Yifan wipes the dried saliva by his mouth with his thumb. If only this side of Yifan is shown to the town, Kyungsoo would bet it would ruin half of this town’s fantasies. “Your brothers are already on their way. The King wouldn’t be so pleased for you to arrive last. _Again_.” Kyungsoo sighs at the last word.

“He really won’t let me rest.”

“You have rest enough, your Highness.” The smaller man opens the door for the housekeepers to enter the chamber. “20 minutes is all you have got.”

The 18 year-old prince blankly blinks his eyes at Kyungsoo. _20 minutes?_ Walking to the main hall alone takes him a lot of time. Well, he can’t really argue when he himself had put Kyungsoo in charge. When he requested the King for Kyungsoo to be his secretary, he didn’t think that Kyungsoo, of all people would be so strict. After all, he was the quietest among the Do family. Also, he is the one that is the closest to his age and probably what Yifan would call a friend. Well, other than the noble princes, of course.

“Kyungsoo.” Yifan calls but it sounded more like a whine. The prince rubs his eyes as he lankly gets out of bed and slips his slippers on. “I am not in trouble, am I?”

“I cannot guarantee that. You see, Prince Yifan, you have taken 3 minutes out of your 20 minutes of preparation.” The doe eyed male glances at the clock. “4 minutes actually.”

“Okay. Okay. I’m going!”

When Yifan sprints to the bathroom, Kyungsoo can finally breathe in relief. This untidiness isn’t new but definitely will cost him and Yifan something.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As expected, Yifan is the last to arrive in the hall with Kyungsoo towing behind. Yifan looked proper enough with his white tunic and a rosewood red coat above that has a little pattern of gold on the sleeves. Just as he walks in, the laughter dies down and all presences have their eyes on Yifan.

“I deeply apologize for being late.” Yifan makes his way to the second seat from the King. His eldest brother, Prince Kevin sits on the King’s right while the rest are on his left. In mornings like this, his father would send him a displeased look for being tardy but Yifan believes the ambience is good enough as the King is back to laughing at what his brother had said.

“Your lack of speed exhausts me.” Kevin sneers, placing his cup back on the saucer.

The second eldest, Prince Ren, groans as he points his fork to Yifan’s direction. “Imagine still living under the same roof. Father yelling at him is more like a morning melody being played in the castle.”

Shaking his head, Kevin turns to the King. “Seems like nothing much has changed.”

“Except that I now tower most of you.” Yifan grins sweetly. As compared to his brothers, only Yifan inherits his father’s tall genes and that alone irritates his brothers easily.

Ren snorts as he gently brings the tea cup to his lips. “What use of height when you lack of charm, brother?”

“I have plenty of charms!”

“Oh please,” Kevin roars. “If we are to publish a picture of you sleeping with that drooling habit of yours, it will mark your end.”

Yifan gasps loudly, too dramatically if you ask. “You wouldn't dare!”

Appears like the presence of the King is almost forgotten. All three of their personal attendants are torn in between reminding them of their table manners or let them be because the King isn’t frowning as he would always. With just one sound of the King’s cough, all the noises die down almost instantly. “Has it been so long since we all gathered that I had actually missed these siblings banter?” the King asks calmly.

It's true though. Ever since his eldest brother got married to the daughter of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, they have been travelling around and barely present in the palace. Oh don't get Yifan wrong. He’s glad that one less person is out of the palace because as the youngest, he gets a lot of teasing from his brothers. It would have been much better if it was the narcissistic brother and not the brainy one.

“Why are you glaring at me?” Ren questions when he noticed that Yifan is looking at him with knitted eyebrows.

“Nothing.” The younger hums. “It is just that you look ugly. As always.”

Biting his lips, as the second prince, he, Prince Ren of Ruby Kingdom, shall not show his impertinence in front of the King. Manners, he chants to himself before smiling at his father. “Father, since Yifan and his useless long legs has arrived, I think we can hear the news now.”

“Oh!” the King claps his hand before gesturing one of his men to approach him. He whispers something in the latter's ear before waving him away. “Listen well, my sons, as this is not only important for our kingdom, but also the whole Crystal Empire. The King from Clover Land has initiated their intention to visit the Crystal Empire and per their humble request, they wish to assemble the kingdoms in a semi-formal event.”

_Clover Land?_

Yifan is surprised that a kingdom from Plantae would make its way to the Crystal Empire. Not to mention, they must travel for days, almost a week to even the see the gates of Ruby Kingdom.

Currently, the Crystal Empire consist of 6 kingdoms. Just recently, the Ruby Kingdom made amends with the Amber Kingdom after a cold war that lasted around a decade. Therefore, Yifan is surprised to hear that tomorrow, the King together with his sons, as well as other Crystal Empire’s royalties will be having tea at the Amber Palace. “It has been a while since we have gone on a trip together, so I believe you will be at your best behaviour. Always remember that we are the pride of Rubies.”

“Of course, Father.” Prince Kevin assures him. “The meeting with Clover Land will be in your favour, I pray.”

Yifan too hopes that it will go well. The gains that this empire will benefit by having diplomatic ties with Clover Land, this could expand their market to Plantae. He can already foresee Crystal Empire making their names on the West with their unity concept.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Thud!_

Yifan grimaces when the arrow lands at the blue circle instead of yellow. It's been a while since he practiced his shooting. His non-stop responsibilities as a prince had created some distance between him and the field. In some days, duties gets super tiring that Yifan would just sneakily slither himself to bed. But of course, Kyungsoo doesn’t miss catching him in a heartbeat, and then he is being dragged back to his work.

Today, Yifan purposely woke up early (to Kyungsoo’s surprise) to practice his shooting skills. Just yesterday he lost to his brothers in archery and it bothers Yifan to no end. Losing is expected but the scores had actually opened Yifan’s eyes on how his archery skills are declining.

For the nth time, Yifan takes his aim at the small yellow circle. Carefully, he draws his right hand back, standing firm and then... release.

_Thud!_

It barely made it into the yellow line. _Barely_. To the point that it doesn't feel like it counts at all. “What are your thoughts, Kyungsoo?” He takes the towel that is being held out for him.

“Forgive me, your Highness. I think your skill has gone from bad to worse.”

Yifan snorts, wiping his drenched forehead and neck. “Always so honest, Do Kyungsoo.” The only person who can get away from speeches like that towards Yifan is none other than his own secretary. Most definitely because when he was 5, Yifan had taken a liking to disturb (annoy) the leader of the Science Attaché Corps’ third youngest son. As everyone around him is too polite to him, Kyungsoo however, is never afraid to speak his mind with Yifan. That’s why he takes pride on knowing Kyungsoo the best.

“It is my duty to never lie to you, my prince.”

“Right.” He says after retrieving back his arrows. “Is it almost time?”

Kyungsoo glances at his silver pocket watch before handing Yifan his back quiver. “You still have more than one hour, Prince Yifan. Perhaps some tea after your bath?”

“Chamomile, please.”

The smaller man nods. “And it shall be in your chamber by the time you are done showering.”

Yifan needs more than a shower. He has only been out for 2 hours but the Sun was piping hot that it has him sweating buckets. His top has been uncomfortably sticking onto his back. At least he can take his precious time which he usually doesn’t often get because of his tardiness in the morning.

 _Amber Kingdom, huh?_ Yifan has never been there before. He's already travel to all 4 Crystal Kingdoms which are Quartz, Sapphire, Emerald, and Charoite. Amber is still an untouched place for him.

3 years ago when his father and his brothers went on a 2-day trip to Amber for the amendment between two kingdoms, Yifan was forced to sit out because sadly, he was caught in a terrible flu. Once his brothers got home, both of them strangely had these sparks in their eyes. They gushed how the Amber princesses are like the descendants of angels.

It got Yifan very curious. Still, years have passed, and he has never gotten the chance to visit Amber Kingdom until today.

“Kyungsoo.” He calls for the man who is trailing behind him. “What do you know of the Amber Kingdom?”

“I know as much as you do, Prince Yifan.”

 _Hmm that's not much_ , Yifan thinks. Other than the cold war and brief history of the Amber Kingdom, he has not really heard much about them especially in terms of the recent generation.

“I heard the King's daughters are very stunning.” The shorter male indicates.

“So I have heard.” Something tells Yifan that it's going to be an interesting visit. His hunch has never failed him. “I’m looking forward to it.”

_We’ll see what Amber Kingdom has in store for us._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a few hours in the carriage, Yifan is the first to step out. Yawning, he stretches his limbs before the King hits him with his sceptre. “Behave.” Immediately, Yifan stands up straight.

Taking the view of his surrounding, the ambience is more... yellow. Yifan passes out halfway through the ride to Amber Kingdom as a result of him waking up way earlier than he used to so, he didn't really get to see much on the way to Amber's palace. But as compared to his nation where it lives up to the name Ruby, golden yellow is what Yifan is surrounded by.

Waiting for their arrival were 3 guards together with a young man who Yifan notes is wearing a very dashing yellow and brown suit. The man has his black hair slicked back but only a few strands that is left to hover his forehead. “What an honour to have the Royal Rubies visiting us in this fine noon. I am Jongdae and I will be guiding you to the King myself.” The man bows politely.

“Ah yes. We’ve met a few years ago. Would it be fine that we may have arrived earlier than arranged?”

“Well, prayers bestowed to an early bird than a latecomer, don’t we agree?” He replies humbly. Somehow that statement feels like a jab to Yifan. Even Ren glances at his way with his witty grin but Yifan has no problem ignoring him. He does it all the time anyways.

The chamberlain gestures the way into the Amber’s home and of course, Yifan had expected the interior design would be very much different from his place. The colour scheme itself is contrasting. Amber Palace is more… sophisticated, if Yifan is to describe it in a word. While his home is more… bold.

Still, it’s the first time Yifan has seen the insides of the Amber Palace so his eyes are more attentive than his brothers. What attracts his attention in the main living room is the humongous chandelier hanging at the high ceiling. Then only his eyes come down from the distracting chandelier and onto the three figures that are seated on the velvet chesterfield sofa.

It might only be in Yifan’s head but he thinks there’s a bright light radiating from those three.

 

The praises on the mien of Amber’s Royalties are not an overstatement.

 

“Your Majesty, the royal family of the Rubies has arrived. I welcome you King Jiang, the ruler of Ruby Kingdom and his sons, Prince Kevin, Prince Ren and the youngest, Prince Yifan.”

The man who looks about his father’s age greets them before introducing his wife and his eldest daughter. Yifan has heard that the King has 7 or 8 daughters, Yifan could not remember. Hence, he did not expect the eldest to look so… young.

“It would take a while before the other kingdoms arrive, have a seat for now.” The Queen gestures them to the seats adjacent to them. The maid strides instantly to the Queen’s side after she snaps her fingers. “Earl Grey would be lovely. Serve them to our guests.” The maid nods before disappearing along with the other half of the maids. “I do not think I recognize the youngest, King Jiang. Have we met before?”

Yifan perches up in his seat as soon as he heard his name. “Forgive me. I was absent during the amendment feast due to sickness. This would be my first meeting with the royalties of Amber.” The three of them slowly recalling the time when they were confused as to why there were only two princes by King Jiang’s side 3 years ago. “Good looks are bestowed to you, young prince.” The queen grins and even the King agrees.

For a while, the two Kings falls in a chatter of nostalgia, reminiscing the days when the cold war still took place. Because of their ancestors, the tension between the two kingdoms were prolonged. However, his father and King Cheng had never seen the tension as something necessary. Although they can’t change the mind of their rulers at that time, it was when the change of throne in the Ruby Kingdom three years ago that they were finally able to communicate diplomatically. At that time, the Amber Kingdom has long granted Cheng the title King.

This is what Yifan was taught in one of his classes years ago. He can recall them so it’s not really an unfamiliar topic for Yifan. Almost boring if you ask him. Instead, his mind subconsciously focuses on the fountain outside the gigantic window. If only Yifan can walk outside, take a fresh air to at least brush off the lingering sleepiness from his eyes.

Turns out, the eldest princess is able to sense his ‘lack of interest’. Or maybe Yifan is just _that_ easy to read. “The garden is yours to wander, if you wish.” She offers with her soft velvety voice _. Are all Ambers this soft-spoken?_ Yifan internally flushes. “Since it’s your first time in our home, I thought you’d be curious.”

“That’s a generous offer, Princess Bora but—” He couldn’t finish when his brother suddenly nudges him. “Go on, little brother. This opportunity won’t come when the other royalties arrive.”

“Aren’t you going to join as well?” Yifan asks.

This time, it is Prince Kevin who declined. “We’ve already done, remember? 3 years ago.”

 _Ahh_ … Well, despite everyone’s insisting, Yifan turns to his father, waiting for his call. With one nod from the King, he excuses himself politely before Jongdae returns to the living room and guides him to the main entrance again.

“I would love to accompany you through our Garden of Eve but I have errands to do for now. Will you be alright, your Highness?”

“The garden can’t be that big, right?”

The chamberlain chuckles before pretending to cough. “Well, each princess has their part of the garden. But pray you would not get lost, Prince Yifan.” With that, he retreats into the palace and Yifan is left with whether this Garden of Eve will be a flowery path or instead, a maze.

Nevertheless, Yifan takes his time strolling through the first part of the garden which is the cross-section with the fountain in the middle. It’s the one he saw inside minutes ago.

 

Now he understands why Jongdae had warned him of getting lost. It’s been almost 10 minutes and Yifan still thinks he is in the eldest sister’s part of flower garden. Does he have to go through all 8 of them?

As he was about to enter the third part of the garden, it was just a faint sound but Yifan can hear it very clearly. There’s a gut-wrenching sobs that tells him that he is not alone in the garden.

Perhaps a servant? Or could it be… a princess?

He follows the sniffles attentively until he reaches to a curtain of vines. Quietly as possible, he peeks through the vines, and he finds a man’s back facing him. No doubt the person is crying because even from behind, Yifan can see the man is wiping his tears with his hand.

“God, why do I have to be so stupid?” The man weeps only to break down again, his body wracked with an attack of sobs and tears.

It was just Yifan’s intention to get a closer look of the crying man but he underestimates the sound his steps can produce after accidentally stepping on some scattered dried leaves. The second his shoes betrayed him, the crying man stands up quickly and hides his face behind his palm. “Who is hiding?!” He shouts.

Ironically, both of them are hiding themselves.

Yifan enters through the vines to reveal himself and the man gasps while still covering his face except for his eyes. “You’re a royalty.” The man says after scanning Yifan from head to toe. Yifan wanted to say how he’s actually the Prince of Ruby but he’s not sure whether his status would scare the man even further. This person looks like he is terrified enough.

The brown haired male takes a step back as Yifan is approaching him. “You should not be here.” The stranger warns again.

Yifan ignores him and moves forward, making the other runs behind one of the topiaries. “Why were you crying?”

“A little nosy, aren’t you?” The man peeks from behind it, still having the bottom half of his face hidden. “This is quite embarrassing for me.”

Yifan can see how the smaller man’s eyes are still red and swollen. There are even tears left lingering at his bottom lashes. He has light honey brown eyes that matches his hair but other than that, Yifan can’t analyse further. “There is nothing to be embarrassed of.”

“For a lady, that is.” He retorts.

Yifan tries to round the topiary but the man also circles the topiary to avoid meeting the taller. It’s actually a pretty funny scene that both of them are rotating around the huge circular thing. “We can do this all day, you know.” Yifan teases.

The man groans as he plucks a leaf nearby that is large enough to cover his nose and lips. “Look, it is best if you return to the palace.”

The Ruby Prince finally stops moving as he raises both of his hand. “The Highness was the one who suggested me to come here. I am just here to kill time before the other kingdoms arrive.”

“Ahh.” The man also stops but he remains conceal from Yifan. “So, you’re here for the meeting. Which kingdom do you—” Yifan makes a surprise by grabbing on the smaller male’s wrist while the man has his guard down. The man shrieks as he stumbles in front of Yifan. “Have you lost your mind?!”

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Yifan, the youngest of the princes from Ruby Kingdom.” He looks firmly but yet gently into the other’s still glistening eyes. When the man stares at him in bafflement instead of replying, Yifan rolls his eyes. “Do I have to pay silk for you to introduce yourself?”

“So my guess was true. You are a prince.” Even with his one hand being held hostage, his other didn’t let go of the leaf that’s covering his bottom face. This made Yifan’s curiosity increases as to whom this person is. From his informal dressing, Yifan can’t decide if he’s a servant or a noble.

Before the smaller man could answer, suddenly they hear a woman’s voice softly calling out for Yifan. The man immediately pulls his hand free as he prepares to flee but Yifan is faster to grab his sleeve. “Are you not going to tell me your name?” He asks the first thing that comes into his mind.

“My name?” The other contemplates before gently removing Yifan’s fingers from his sleeve. “Rest assured, Prince Yifan. If Heaven’s will, you will see me again. Let us save our introduction until then.”

And that is how Yifan regrettably lets him slip away. What does he mean by they will see each other again? Does this mean that he wasn’t a servant after all? There’s no explanation as to why Yifan is being persistent and nosy towards the crying male.

He really doesn’t have any. It’s just… pure intrigue.

 

Even so, how can those eyes still look stunning after letting out so many tears?

 

 

“Finally found you, Prince Yifan.” He is startled by a lady’s voice. Yifan turns around to a nicely dressed lady who’s carrying a hand fan in her hands. She gives Yifan one of the most beautiful smile he has ever seen as she approaches him with a servant towing behind her. “Father worries that you might have gotten lost in our garden.”

“A garden this huge is bound to get someone lost. But thank you for your aid, Princess…?”

“Soyeon.” She answers. “Shall we get going? Everyone is likely to gather by now.”

Unlike her eldest sister, Soyeon seems more… charismatic-looking. Her bold slanted eyes portray as if she can have you around her fingers easily. And yet, she remained poise just like the princess she is.

 _This is dangerous_ , Yifan thought. He had thought that the princesses of Amber are called Children of Aphrodite merely because they have pretty faces. But Yifan has seen 4 princesses so far, one while he was on his way out of the palace and Yifan can’t think any other better words to describe the princesses.

This is one blessed generation.

Princess Soyeon turns out to be easier to converse with than he had initially thought. She reveals her passion lies in sword fighting and she’s pretty confident that her skill is the best in the palace. “Let’s dual someday. A match with the Rubies would be interesting, do you not agree?” She offers. Just by her smile, Yifan knows her skill is superior. No one would confidently smile that way if they don’t.

“Definitely!” He answers, although he probably needs a fortnight training in advance to avoid making a fool out of himself.

 

 

 

They are almost there into the living room. A contrast to when he first came in, sounds a little more crowded than before. And strangely, the loudest voice is awfully familiar to him. He didn’t get to brace himself before someone lunges on his back out of the blue. “Yifan, it is you, isn’t it?!”

“What? Who is this?” He pats the arms hugging his neck tightly.

The boy on his back only hugs him tighter. “It has been yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaars~”

Then, his brain clicks. Only one person in this world who Yifan knew that would belt out notes at the very end of sentences. “Okay. Baekhyun, you should let go of me now.”

The brunet drops his limbs from Yifan’s waist as he jumps in front of Yifan. _Wow_. Yifan remembered Baekhyun when he was… smaller. He used to be way shorter than he is now. Although, Yifan still considers his height as tiny. Or perhaps Yifan is just abnormally tall. “Eheyyy are you surprised to see how tall God has granted me this year?”

“Truthfully, I am. You’ve been lengthy about it all the time in your letters.”

Baekhyun swipes his bangs in proudness. “Beware, Prince Yifan of Ruby. One day, I might surpass you.” The smaller prince points his index finger to Yifan. Well, more like point his finger upwards to Yifan’s nose. Looks rather cute than intimidating.

“Oh please, I believe your growing spurt has reached its limit.” Another voice enters the scene and Yifan too would recognize that deep voice anywhere. The only person whose height is close to intimidating him is none other than Chanyeol, the eldest prince of Quartz.

“Chanyeol.” Yifan says with a nod. They’re now almost at the same height and it’s not at all surprising because Chanyeol has always been the second tallest among their friends, Yifan being the first. The latter returns his smile as both of them shares a hand shake.

“How insolent.” Baekhyun huffs then taking both of the twin towers’ arms, each one on his side. “Talking about height with you two always scar my pride. Come on, let’s not delay the others any longer.”

_The others?_

When Yifan enters the main hall, it is already filled with royalties surrounding the meeting table. There’s only four empty chairs left, three being for the newcomers’, of course. All the Kings are present, together with their princes and only Emerald present a princess.

 

Hurriedly, all the three of them take their respective seat as accord. “Was I wrong that everyone has arrived?” Yifan whispers to his brother next to him. The seat four chairs away from him and diagonal to the Amber's King is suspiciously unoccupied. _How strange_. Will another Amber princess present for the meeting? However, the table waits for no one as they begin the discussion almost immediately after the maids dine them pastries.

Although Yifan pays attention at every single word, but it doesn't change the fact that meetings like this bore him. Chanyeol is probably the King's successor despite his young age because he's the eldest so this kind of thing is in his field of interest. Baekhyun's big brother is trying his best to block the view of his worrisome brother who keeps on yawning every two minutes from the eyes of people.

They were talking about how important Clover Land's visit is and how bad impressions would scar them. But what's more important is the good impression on the unity in Crystal Empire because the West lands are very particular about anti-violence policy.

Crystal Empire is a very small region as compared to the region that Clover Land belongs to. Which is why this meeting is crucial for the future relationship between regions.

Still, the merrier the people, the less interest Yifan has to keep listening.

Not until there are hasty footsteps approaching them, making all heads turn to the latecomer that is just arriving at the door.

“Forgive me, everyone, for being late. The matters in Liari consumed much longer time than expected.” The newcomer bows then heads to the empty seat near Amber’s King.

“Ahh yes. Everyone, you’ve met my one and only son, Prince Junmyeon.” The King pats his son’s shoulder.

_Prince Junmyeon..._

Yifan tries to overlook at how the colour of this person’s hair is undoubtedly familiar.

The meeting continues again until everyone has reach to a consensus. What Yifan can conclude is that there will be a celebration held in the Amber's palace a month from now. Other than the plan for a gala, the King invites anyone from the royal bloodlines or even nobles as representatives to enjoy Amber's great hospitality few days days prior to the gala. After all, the theme of the gala is unity. May there be unity with every kingdom’s element fused in the theme.

The meeting ends with Jongdae gesturing them the way to the dining table in another room. On his way out, Yifan hears Baekhyun shrieking. “Junmyeon! Do you not miss me?!”

Of course. Is there anyone that Baekhyun isn't familiar with?

“It’s good to see you too, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon grins as he ruffles Baekhyun's hair. Funny how they're the same height but Baekhyun looks more childlike than Junmyeon. “Why were you late though?”

“Ahh I just arrived not long ago from my trip at Liari estate.”

“Really?” Yifan creeps behind Junmyeon, making the latter jump at the slight whisper on his ear. Junmyeon turns around only to have his neck craned upwards. “Excuse me?”

“I am just teasing you.” Yifan says next. Now that Yifan can see him up-close, no doubt that this is the man from the garden. What he didn’t expect was the King to have a son. Just why had his brothers skipped the detail? “You two know each other?” Yifan asks, gesturing to both Baekhyun and Junmyeon.

“Certainly! I've known Junmyeon almost as long as I've known you!”

 _Oh_.

That is strange. How Baekhyun had never mentioned anything of the Amber’s prince all while they have been together. The one that Yifan has always heard of was the eldest daughter who follows the King everywhere. But just minutes ago, he found out the existence of the second child being a prince, not a princess.

“We refrained mentioning it in your presence because speaking of the Ambers in front of Rubies was a taboo, was it not, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun nudges the Quartz’s prince, who immediately is on his side. “What was said. However, it is not too late for introduction now.”

“Well, you do owe me an introduction, didn't you?” Yifan teases, surprising the Amber’s prince.

Junmyeon can't seem to say no. He knew blocking the lower half of his face back then was actually futile but it did not mean he hadn’t hope for the Ruby prince to not recognize him. It made him feel on edge.

Will Prince Yifan reveal it to his friends or him crying is going to be used as a threat to embarrass him?

His uneasiness did not go unnoticed by Yifan. And Yifan thinks it might have to do with the presence of the other two princes. “Ehem.” He clears his throat.

Chanyeol is the only one who is aware that Yifan is prodding his head as if telling them to be gone. Baekhyun who is lost at the moment, looking back and forth between the two princes, wondering why haven't they start introducing themselves. When the message has finally reached to him, Chanyeol instantly grabs onto Baekhyun’s arm. “Oh yes. About the baby’s-breath that you told me, I know where to find it.”

“Eh? But—”

Yifan waves them goodbye as the 16-year old prince is being dragged away by Chanyeol to the dining hall. “So, were you really late because of the trip?”

Junmyeon is able to breathe finally after the disappearance of his two friends. “I praise your sharp eyes.” He says instead, making Yifan chuckle.

“Not many people have matching light brown hair with their eyes.” Yifan states simply. When Junmyeon first steps into the room, Yifan’s gaze falls on Junmyeon's familiar hair colour which undoubtedly is identical to the King's. Albeit the change of hairstyle, now he has his hair neatly combed back as contrast to when he had his hair down, Yifan can definitely tell that the man from the garden and this prince is the same man. “You still have yet to answer why you were crying?” Yifan says to which Junmyeon’s smile immediately froze.

“And you are still nosy.” Junmyeon glances to his sides before taking a step closer. “Prince Yifan, I do not think that we are in such terms to discuss something so... personal.” The smaller prince declares seriously. There can be no hiding that Junmyeon is actually distressed that Yifan had found him in such a weak state. “I really do hope you would lose that piece of memory. Is it a possible favour?”

Well, nothing that Junmyeon said wasn't what Yifan had expected. It’s not like anyone would have disclosed such intimate issues without any difficulty especially if you're a prince. Weakness are to be concealed at all times. That was what Yifan had been taught. “Alright then. How about you disclose to me when we're already in such terms. Until then, I promise that I will not ask anymore. Do we have an agreement?”

Junmyeon stares at Yifan's offering hand in front of him. Why does Junmyeon feel like he'll be seeing Yifan a lot from now on? “I doubt it. But for now,” Junmyeon takes Yifan's hand in his. “Let us leave it to your imagination.”

He was about to let go but then Junmyeon feels the subtle squeeze on his hand. He glances up to see Yifan had already taken another step closer to him. “Call me Yifan.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Yifan shrugs as he lets go of Junmyeon's hand. “Since we are friends now, calling you casually would make us more comfortable, aren’t I correct?”

The taller prince’s suspiciously inquisitive behaviour made Junmyeon a little sceptical. But then again, there's no harm in establishing new friends. Especially when he has been curious of the royalties from Ruby Kingdom. “I guess we can.”

 _Lovely_ , Yifan celebrates in his head. There is so much that Yifan wants to ask, both about Amber Kingdom and also Junmyeon. But before he could, suddenly Yifan feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns only to find the eldest princess standing right behind him with her arm crossed with a tall handsome man. “Are you two not heading to the dining hall?” She asks politely.

“Bora! Jinki!” Junmyeon gulps, taking steps away from Yifan.

Princess Bora looks back and forth between Junmyeon and Yifan before continuing. “Everyone is in the dining hall already. If you both do not mind, you may continue your tête-à-tête after lunch.”

“Oh, it is my mistake, Princess Bora. I fail to watch out of the time.” Yifan apologizes along with a bow.

The lady looks amused for a second before she clears her throat. “It is nothing to apologize for. Prince Yifan, isn't it?”

“Yes, that is correct.”

“It is good meeting you. Oh and this is Earl Jinki, the eldest son of the Duke of Peterlee.” The handsome man next to her reaches out for a handshake to which Yifan gladly accepts.

“Which also happens to be my sister's fiancé.” Junmyeon teases, causing Princess Bora to look down in bashfulness. _Ahh_... No wonder they seem very... close. The way the taller man stares at the princess is crystal clear. “Pleasure to meet both of you.”

“The pleasure is mine.”

_Earl Jinki._

He looks like a decent man. He has a wide smile that Yifan admits it is quite charming. Yifan has no doubt that he would make a great prince in the future.

“Well if there is nothing else, to the dining hall, shall we?”

“Of course,” Yifan gestures for the couple to lead the way.

While walking to the hall, Yifan has been not so subtly eyeing the prince beside him. Call it infatuation or any other words, but Yifan might have just found his favourite child of Aphrodite. What his brothers fail to mention was a prince whose beauty also matches the other family. He could even say Junmyeon is the most attractive one, would that make him bias?

Even so, Yifan can't seem to forget those teary brown eyes. As nosy as it sounds, Yifan doesn’t think Junmyeon's story is that simple to which he is going to find out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What he thought that they would have time to spare after the feast, turns out that all empires are bidding their farewell right after their stomachs are full. It is a bit frustrating because Yifan barely shared a few words with Junmyeon, let alone learned anything about him. Staring blankly at Junmyeon who is hugging his friend goodbye, Yifan wonders if he will see Junmyeon anytime soon.

He sure does hope so.

After hugging Junmyeon, Baekhyun practically runs to Yifan to give the same warm and tight hug he gave to others. When his mom told him that Baekhyun is a hugger, Yifan didn’t think that the habit would last until, well, he’s 16 now.

“I will see you soon, Yifan!” The smaller prince then releases the hug as he takes Yifan's pinky finger and crosses it with his. “Chanyeol promised that he would be one of the representative, so you too have to be here later! You must!”

 _Representative_?

Right! The representative that would be honored to stay in this kingdom for a few days. This shows a lot that Yifan hadn’t had that much care to give about the meeting. If he were to be one, this means Yifan has to do some work in between. He is sure that the King would want him to make reports while he is there. “For sure it would be the King to decide. If my father wills it, then consider it as a go."

Baekhyun pouts. “Alright but you must try your best to persuade him! There is no other perfect time for us to gather just like old times.”

Was it 2 years ago that they last met with each other? Three with Chanyeol. Sapphire and Quartz Kingdom are neighbours of Ruby so the Queens sometimes would have tea party quite frequently. And up until Yifan was 14, Baekhyun and Chanyeol would tag along with their mothers. However, the prince duties caught up with them and playtime was over.

Still, Yifan has no other close friends beside both of them. And count Kyungsoo in too. The letters are what keeps their bond close after years of not seeing their faces.

Yifan remembers that he was only 6 years old when his father introduced him to the 4-year old little prince of Sapphire. With those tiny legs, little Baekhyun waddled into Yifan's opened arms almost instantaneously after his mother had put him on the ground. Sure, he was weird out at first because Yifan never had a little brother.

But Baekhyun, he undoubtedly becomes one.

“I will keep that in mind.” He ruffles Baekhyun’s wavy hair. Thankfully, the answer is enough for Baekhyun to smile again. He looked so much like a kicked puppy if he isn’t smiling. This could be one of the reasons why Chanyeol, who is just a year older than Baekhyun, is easily wrapped around Baekhyun’s little finger.

Speaking of Chanyeol, Yifan waves at Chanyeol who is already comfortable in his carriage. Although Chanyeol is less affectionate than how Baekhyun is with him, but he treasures Chanyeol the same. He met Chanyeol around the same time he did with Baekhyun. It’s hard to believe that the boy who used to glare at him for being tall is actually someone who has a very warm heart.

It is indeed great to see them again.

“Is it time to say goodbye?”

Yifan is surprised to see Junmyeon is walking to him with his hands behind his back. He searches for Baekhyun and the brunet has already left to his carriage. “Not necessarily.” He replies, making Junmyeon chuckle. Over Junmyeon's shoulders, the two Kings are almost done with their farewell. His brothers too are already on their way to their carriage. “I will make sure to see you soon.”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrow. “Really? I assume you will be the representative.”

“Hopefully.”

At this point, with Baekhyun’s encouragement and for the sake of seeing Junmyeon again soon, being the representative sounds like a good hell of a plan. 7 days in Amber. That is plenty for Yifan to get to know Junmyeon. Maybe by then, Junmyeon would let Yifan write letters to him.

“Hurry up, Yifan!” His brothers have already start calling for him. “And that's my cue.” He sighs, rolling his eyes at Ren who sticks out his head nosily from the coach.

“In that case, I will see you soon, Yifan.” Junmyeon offers him a last handshake. Yifan decides he likes the sound of that. He is definitely going to see Junmyeon again. No matter what it takes.

“Looking forward to that. And,” Yifan pauses, engraving Junmyeon's features in his memory, enough for him to think about it through the days till their next meeting. “I am looking forward to being your friend.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So...” Yifan starts when no one is talking. Prince Kevin is already in his dreamland, he does that always whenever he's 5 minutes into the distance. Ren is reading, though Yifan wonder how he doesn't get motion sickness at all. Yifan is the only one probably whose mind is still back at Amber. “The Sapphires will be sending Baekhyun. Chanyeol too by the Quartz’s King.”

Prince Ren looks away from his book. “So are you saying that you want to join your friends?”

“I was just curious.” The youngest of them mumbles. His brother isn't wrong though.

“Quartz and Sapphire are sending them there to learn. They are still new and inexperience. The others however, will send their best scholars. We should too. You on the other hand, should be worrying about your other duties.” The King scolds him.

“But father, if you may, this might be an opportunity for me to learn as well. I may have more experience than them but there's no such thing as enough knowledge. Were they not your wise words?”

The king contemplates for a while as he looks to his other sons for any inputs or objections. Ren just shrugs with Kevin probably doesn’t care much because all in his head that he could think of is his wife. “A week without Yifan sounds pleasing.” Yifan chooses to ignore the sound coming from a hobbit. “Besides, wouldn’t it be more appropriate for a prince to be the guest?”

He lets a triumphant grin when his father seems to be buying it. Not like Yifan is spurting rubbish, points are actually being made.

“Very well. If my youngest insist so badly, then there's no reason to stop you.”

“Other than the absence of Yifan which is very _frabjous_ to say,” Ren goes back to latch his eyes on the words of his eighth book this week. “This is an opportunity to make good connections with the Ambers.”

Oh, certainly. Yifan has been planning on that. Though not diplomatic or formally like his brother had in mind but, that too.

“And I have the perfect person to bring along with me.” Yifan smiles knowingly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Me?” Kyungsoo deadpans, crossing his arms while he stares down at Yifan sprawled on the bed.

Of all bright scholars, Kyungsoo is one of the promising ones and Yifan knows this better than anyone else. But there's more to it. When Yifan suggested Kyungsoo, no one argued about it because Kyungsoo has always been the honor student in the mansion. His performance is extraordinary which is why he's perfect to be Yifan's secretary. Without Kyungsoo, Yifan wouldn’t survive in the world of politics. “Yes. King's orders.”

“Wow.” Kyungsoo mutters to himself. “This will be my first time going to Amber Kingdom.”

Yifan can see the sparks in Kyungsoo’s eyes. His friend doesn't show that much reaction but anyone can sense his excitement through his eyes. After all, Kyungsoo has been wanting to learn about Amber Kingdom more than Yifan does. “So,” Kyungsoo sits onto the chair near the foot of the bed. “Anything interesting that took place while I was not by your side? It is very unlikely of you, my prince, to not have uttered any words of complain in the first 5 minutes since I arrived.”

“What—I do not.” Yifan defends himself.

Kyungsoo ignores him and instead, lights up the scented candle that they received as a gift from the Ambers. “So, I am guessing everything went well?”

 _Well_? More like terrific actually.

He is reminded of a certain honey brown hair with eyes as brown. Even when it was brimming with tears, the way his long eyelashes blinks them away. Something in Yifan clicks instantly when he stares into them. Funny, because it was just the eyes. And when Junmyeon arrived last in the hall looking very smart and poise, Yifan‘s heart was throbbing, he wishes nothing than the meeting would end instantly, so he could run up to the latter.

A day in the Amber really made him this poetic. Weird.

“I knew it.” Yifan is pulled back to Earth when Kyungsoo snaps his fingers. “Which princess was it?”

“Excuse me?”

“You know, your Highness, I can still see your infatuated smile on your face. Again, it is not really that surprising of you. Is she really that pretty?”

Pretty is not even the word to begin with. Just his eyes alone manage to hold him in captive, Yifan wonders if the people around Junmyeon knew how blessed they are. This only made Yifan eager for the two weeks of waiting to end. “To say, he's very beautiful.”

Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side. “He?”

“ _He_.” Yifan repeats with a nod. “The second child is apparently a prince and not a princess.”

Kyungsoo hums. He doesn't quite remember Prince Kevin nor Prince Ren ever mentioned of a prince after their visit from the Amber Kingdom 3 years ago. Oh well, it is not exactly surprising either considering all they could focus was on the princesses. “I guess your brothers missed that detail.”

“Are we even shocked?”

Yifan whiffs more of the sweet smell of air enlightening around them. The scented candles smell so... soothing. Almost like he's back at the second daughter's part of garden. Then again, he did hear that the second princess loves making scented candles and even sells them. “Smells wonderful, isn't it?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Definitely.” Yifan agrees. “More reason for me to go back.”

Kyungsoo doesn't object. In fact, when Kyungsoo visits there, he would likely buy tons of it. It is his nature to study in a very calm and soothing atmosphere. “If you don’t mind, tell me more about this prince that you are interested in.”

The grin on Yifan's face shows that he's been waiting for that question. “Since you've asked,”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. As if the prince wasn’t being obvious, he mentally thought.

“He is around your height. His hair is light brown, almost like honey light brown. Or it is, I think it is. I met him while I went out for a walk in the garden. He was crying when I found him.”

“The prince was crying?”

“Indeed he was!” Yifan springs up to his feet. “Sobbing! Sounded almost painful, I might add.”

“Any reason as to why he was?”

Yifan shrugs his shoulders. “Believe me, Kyungsoo, I am curious as well. He refused to answer when I asked.” Yifan sighs, clinging onto the pillar of his bed. “I truly do wish to get close to him. Is that odd, Kyungsoo?”

In Kyungsoo’s opinion, Yifan has always been someone who does things on his impulse. It is in Yifan’s nature to befriend with someone who he thinks he can trust. “Not really, your Highness.” The latter answers truthfully. Anyhow, this prince of Amber sounds very interesting. Interesting enough to pique Yifan’s interest at that. “I look forward to meeting this prince too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two weeks have never felt so long for Yifan. It’s not like he was counting the days, Yifan was quite busy during the period. But when the day finally comes, he can’t contain the excitement radiating all over his body. Of course, this doesn’t go unnoticed by Kyungsoo who shakes his head at his prince. Once a while, the prince would grin to himself and it's painful for Kyungsoo to watch.

This time, Yifan couldn’t sleep in the carriage at all. Silly, isn't it? He’s 18 years old and yet he feels like an excited child anticipating the future events in the Amber’s castle. After long painful hours, Yifan and Kyungsoo finally arrive at their destination. Again, Jongdae awaits to welcome them at the doorstep.

It’s nothing new to Yifan but Kyungsoo had the same reaction as he did 2 weeks ago. “What do you think?” Yifan asks the still gaping secretary.

“It is definitely different from the paintings.”

Isn’t that a given? Considering they've only learned the history of the Amber Kingdom which were decades ago. Since the cold war between two kingdoms, they weren't much updated about each other.

Jongdae assists them to the crowded living room where he first met the King of Amber. Only now the Amber's royalties are yet to be seen but the minute he makes himself known, Baekhyun flies past him and launches himself onto Kyungsoo.

“What a surprise! Kyungsoo came to see me!” Kyungsoo blinks awkwardly before finally registering who he is hugging with. “It is very nice to see you too, Prince Baekhyun.”

Even though Yifan is the prince, but Kyungsoo was always everyone’s favourite especially to Baekhyun. Ever since they were little, Baekhyun would latch himself onto Kyungsoo every single time the Sapphire prince comes to visit. On times when Baekhyun would cry for no reason, Kyungsoo would be the one to lull him to sleep. Chanyeol too prefers reading with Kyungsoo rather than Yifan who prefers to not read at all.

“Okay, Baek. Let them greet the others properly.” Chanyeol taps Baekhyun shoulder, making the brunet release Kyungsoo from his tight embrace. “Long time no see, Kyungsoo.”

“Would not be the case if your Highness would visit the Ruby often.” Kyungsoo reflects the taller man's smile.

While the three friends are having their own reunion, Yifan approaches the other guests. Emerald’s representative introduces himself as Jongin, a nobleman who happens to be the nephew of the king’s wife. He has heard a lot about him. Not to mention that he was said to have the most beautiful tan skin.

However, it is a surprised that Charoite sent Prince Minseok, the eldest instead of the youngest prince. Yifan is not close to any Charoite royalties but they are with his brothers. Most probably because their age gap are much closer.

Drinks and cakes are prepared on the table so Yifan wastes no time in harbouring them all. The hours of journey made his stomach growls embarrassingly. However, the Ambers are still missing.

Not for long though as suddenly Princess Bora arrives together with another lady. She introduces the new face as the third princess, Irene, who possesses a high skill in designing despite her young age. Although all of them are practically guests, they are required to not only help with the preparations but also to learn about each other's kingdom. Princess Bora calls it as a pre-gala programme. Yifan thinks this is a good idea. It's not always for the Crystal Empire to gather together without the means of diplomacy.

Later, the guests are being escorted to their room. Kyungsoo’s room being a floor beneath him. The Royal families gets to occupy the third floor. However, after settling down, Yifan frowns at how he has yet to spot a certain brown haired male anywhere in the mansion.

Not even when everyone gathered in the main hall for the brief introductions. And just like that, the first day of his stay in Amber went by without anything remarkably happening. Before closing eyes to sleep, Yifan prays that Junmyeon would at least appear tomorrow even for a brief moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan huffs out as he stares at Kyungsoo scanning the file of papers. It’s only their second day but Yifan is already bored to death. Initially when the King of Amber said that he needed few representatives to help for the gala preparations, he imagined it would be full of meetings which is pretty boring as well but it turns out that the guests actually have a lot of time to spare and in this case, also a bore. “How long are you going to read that, Kyungsoo?”

Not batting an eyelash towards his prince, Kyungsoo continues to flip the page of the file. “My prince, you do realize we have to write a report of our visit here? Have you read the files prepared by the kingdoms?”

“Only Quartz and Emerald.” Yifan mumbles, standing up from his seat to walk to the window. They have been in the library for almost an hour now. Baekhyun and Chanyeol went out sight-seeing the village, Yifan would’ve joined if he wasn’t waiting to meet a certain someone. The others are either reading in their own chamber or probably out socializing with the princesses. It’s not a surprised when Kyungsoo rather plants himself in the library and submerge himself into piles of papers.

“If there is so much time to spare, should you not, the prince of Ruby, be conversing with the other kingdoms?”

“I have. Since yesterday.” Yifan spots the Charoite prince taking a stroll with the third princess. They are probably discussing further about the gala considering how serious Prince Minseok is explaining to her. “But nothing particularly interesting.”

He is contemplating whether he should take a stroll at the garden too. But he doubts Junmyeon would be there. Day 2 and Junmyeon is still missing. At this point, Yifan is confident that Junmyeon is probably out for a trip. Just an assumption really, he’s too afraid to ask any of the princess about it.

“There is still time before the gathering for tea time. You should rest in your chamber.” Kyungsoo suggests. Maybe his friend is right. Rather than sitting in the library which both of them know Yifan isn’t like his brother who is fond of reading, he prefers outdoor activities. But since they’re not in their land, he might as well just take a nap in his room.

 

Yifan was halfway on the flight of stairs to the second floor when he hears someone is calling his name from above. He glances up to see the one person that he has been waiting for ever since he arrived in this foreign land, smiling down at him from the end of the stairs. It is almost like an automatic reaction, the corners of Yifan’s lips immediately curve upwards as he jogs upstairs, only stopping when he is 3 stairs away from the other prince. “It took you 2 days to show up?”

“Have you been waiting, Prince Yifan?” Junmyeon reflects his wide smile. At that moment, Yifan can’t say that his stomach isn’t doing a cartwheel. Especially when Junmyeon has his hair down, covering his forehead just like he did in their first meeting. Maybe just maybe, Yifan prefers when Junmyeon is dressed casually like this instead.

“I cannot say that I did not.” Yifan replies while taking another step up. “So, do you care to give me a tour in your fortress?”

“I thought my sister had already done that?”

Yifan wriggles his finger in front of Junmyeon. “I prefer a personal tour by the only son of the King.” Although Junmyeon’s expression indicates that Yifan is crazy but still, the shorter obliges to Yifan’s wish. So what was supposed to be Yifan’s nap time becomes his first time in weeks to spend time with Junmyeon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Although Junmyeon is basically repeating what Yifan was briefly explained yesterday by Princess Bora, and Junmyeon is pretty aware of that, but Yifan lets Junmyeon speak because he loves watching the way the Amber’s prince seriously explains about the history. He loves the little smile on Junmyeon’s face when he realizes that he has been explaining everything a little too excited. Not like Yifan minded at all. “This is pretty boring, isn’t it?” Junmyeon asks after they’re taking a break from all the walking at one of the benches just by the 3rd fountain. “I mean all this conversation about the history and architecture.”

“No. No, it is fine. I enjoy when you are the one explaining.”

There’s a slight pause before Junmyeon laughs it off saying that Yifan is being ridiculous. It may sound like that to Junmyeon but Yifan didn’t lie. Not one bit. “You look more comfortable like this.” Yifan says pointing to Junmyeon’s attire.

“Right. Formal attire can be very suffocating. This makes me move freely.” Junmyeon stands up and twirls around as he shows him his loose long-sleeved top tucked into his tight pants. Yifan wonders does anybody ever tell Junmyeon how tiny he looks in oversized tops and not to mention, his small tiny hands peek out from the sleeves.

_How adorable._

Yifan stands up as well and stops Junmyeon from spinning. The smaller prince is going to get whiplash if he continues. Junmyeon frowns the moment he has to crane his neck upwards a little just to look at his friend. “I think I grew up wrongly.” Junmyeon mumbles out.

“Hmm?”

Junmyeon tips his toes as he uses Yifan’s shoulders to balance himself. “Even when I do this, I am still shorter.” He should have inherited his father’s tall gene but why did it skipped him of all people. He’s the prince, he should have been the tallest to protect his sisters.

Yifan can’t help the chuckle escaping his lips. Is this prince really older than him? Junmyeon though doesn’t look amused that Yifan is laughing at his misery. “I am really short for a man, aren’t I?” He pouts.

“You are just the perfect height, Junmyeon.” The taller says softly. It really is an ideal for Yifan when Junmyeon is a head shorter than him. The height difference is just endearing and despite Junmyeon is a year older, Junmyeon being shorter almost feels like Yifan is the older one. “I am just abnormally tall if that makes you feel better.”

The Amber’s prince squints his eyes, not sure whether it’s a compliment or not. Nevertheless, he lets Yifan pulls his wrist to continue with the tour. That is until at the sharp corner, they almost collide with Princess Bora and Princess Elkie, the youngest of the princesses. “Oh, you two again.” She blurts, looking back and forth at Junmyeon and Yifan. This isn’t the first time for Princess Bora to spot the two of them together, alone.

Yifan greets the two princesses as usual and Princess Bora can’t help but sending knowing looks to Junmyeon. “You two already seems like close friends.”

Junmyeon was about to deny but Yifan beats him to it. “We are getting there, I believe.”

The amusement on both princesses’ features are evident as both of them giggle at the reply while Junmyeon inaudibly gapes at the taller. Shaking his head, Junmyeon asks where both of them are heading to and turns out they are heading to the palace for tea time.

Oh he has been with Junmyeon for that long?

Funny how one hour felt so short to Yifan. He didn’t even get to hear Junmyeon’s stories about himself. Perhaps, that shall be saved for afterwards. Together with the princesses, they walk back to the palace. From time to time, Junmyeon would laugh at something that Yifan had said and this has Princess Elkie to nudge her sister. “Do you see what is happening?” She whispers to her elder sister.

“I know.” Princess Bora mouths back, a hint of smile threatening to escape.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To Yifan’s luck, Junmyeon stuck around much more than he had expected. Even when they’re not talking to each other, Junmyeon is always there at the corner of his eyes. Like that one time when everyone is gathered again in the hall with Princess Irene telling the guests of her vision on the decorations and Yifan spots Junmyeon talking to Jongin. Once their eyes meet, Junmyeon suddenly breaks into a smile and pretended that he did not just exchange glances with him. What’s funnier is that Jongin looked totally lost as to why Junmyeon is smiling to himself.

“So that is him.” Kyungsoo appears suddenly beside Yifan, scaring the taller a little.

Yifan puts a hand above his own chest to calm his heart. Kyungsoo may be small, but his steps are deadly quiet that the prince might just suffer a heart attack one of these days. “Kyungsoo, you are doing it again.”

“My apologies, Prince Yifan. But I guess that is him. The one as you described. Light brown hair, angelic smile, and the same height as me.”

“You are right about that.” Yifan nods then turns to Kyungsoo. Something about that mischievous smile of Yifan has Kyungsoo sweats in uncertainty. “Help me distract the tan boy.”

Kyungsoo just knows it will somehow lead to this. “Your highness, why can’t you walk towards them and joined their conversation instead?”

“No!” Yifan whines. “That Emerald has been talking to him for so long.” He grabs Kyungsoo’s shoulder and shakes him. This is one of those times Kyungsoo wishes he was Prince Kevin’s secretary instead. “You will help me, right?”

“When do I ever deny the Prince’s orders?” Kyungsoo sighs, glancing at Jongin, who he has never conversed once with since he was here. The doe-eyed male gently removes his prince’s hands as he walks towards the couple. When he peeps back at Yifan, the latter is putting a thumbs up and Kyungsoo really needs to read his contract again. As far as he remembers, this isn’t listed anywhere in it.

Gently tapping on the tan male’s shoulder, Kyungsoo nervously smile at him when the Emerald’s nobleman turns around. “Uhmm Hello.” Kyungsoo starts off, greeting to the both of them. He takes this time to finally scan the one and only prince of Amber. Now, Kyungsoo understands why Yifan has his mind full of Prince Junmyeon. Although Kyungsoo has seen better looking man, but still, Prince Junmyeon’s beauty lives up to his title ‘ _Aphrodite’s son’_. “Forgive me, I think I have yet to properly introduce myself. My name is Do Kyungsoo from Ruby Kingdom.”

“Ahh yes. You came with prince Yifan, isn’t it?” Junmyeon reflects his grin.

“Indeed. My apologies, Prince Junmyeon, but do you think I could borrow Sir Jongin for a minute? There are a few things I would like to inquire about Emerald.”

Jongin looks surprised as he waits for Junmyeon to excuse him and when Junmyeon gives him the green light, he lets himself being dragged away by the small man. And just like that Junmyeon is free and Yifan wastes no time to slide across the hall and into Junmyeon’s personal space. Again.

 

 

What they didn’t know was that all this while, the eldest, Princess Bora has been secretly eyeing his brother and also the tall prince from Ruby Kingdom. She’s beginning to notice how the taller keeps on making this starstruck face whenever he thinks Junmyeon isn’t looking. It’s both suspicious and amusing for her but strangely, she likes where this is going.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Again, Yifan is being locked up in the library because firstly, Kyungsoo has been pressing him to finish reading all the materials given. Second, because Kyungsoo suddenly disappears to God knows where with that Emerald nobleman after the tan male seeks permission to borrow Kyungsoo for a tad bit. Kyungsoo’s pile of books and stationeries are still scattered on the table so Yifan can’t really go anywhere. Even if he is a prince and he can leave, but Kyungsoo is still his friend despite the title and he really doesn’t want to leave Kyungsoo’s stuff unsupervised.

He was resting his forehead on his forearm when he hears the chair in front of him screech. “Where have you been, Kyung—” His words got stuck when instead of Kyungsoo’s black hair, Junmyeon’s honey light brown comes into his view. “Never thought I would find you here.”

As expected, Junmyeon’s face can brighten his day anytime. “Because I do not look like the type to read much?” Yifan rests his chin on his forearms instead. Junmyeon chuckles as he takes the pen between Yifan’s fingers and starts playing with the lid. “Because you told me that you feel sleepy as soon as you opened a book.”

Somehow, it makes Yifan at awe that Junmyeon remembers. Even Yifan forgets that he had mentioned that to Junmyeon. “But you on the other hand, you love it, am I wrong?”

“Nope, you are not.” The smaller scans through the books scattered beside him. Junmyeon guesses that the secretary from Ruby is fond of philosophical and historical themes. “However, unlike Kyungsoo, I like to read something more… melancholic.”

“Melancholic?” Yifan repeats with a raised brow.

Junmyeon nods as he scribbles his name on his own palm. “Ever since I was young, I was always fond of reading the story books Princess Bora would buy. But at the age on 9, for the first time I cried reading a book. It’s quite fascinating really, how not all stories are sunshine and rainbows. Some does not even have a happy ending.”

For some reason, Junmyeon’s smile suddenly become strained. He continues to write down on his palm and at that time, Yifan notices the red lines on his palm. “What happened to your hand?” Yifan tugs the latter’s hand to examine further. He can’t be mistaken, this is definitely a fresh healed scars.

“Oh. It’s nothing.” Junmyeon assures him. “I got this during the trip to the Liari.” He giggles when Yifan uses his index finger to trace the bumpy skin. It tickles, but Junmyeon didn’t retract his hand.

With scars like this, Yifan doubts it is anything minor. If it were from a sword battle, the lines are all over the place. Furthermore, it is at Junmyeon’s dominant hand. It’s not that possible to get scars like these on his palms for that reason. Yifan may not know anything but he just hopes Junmyeon wasn’t in a serious danger at that time.

Yifan can’t help but remember the time when he first met Junmyeon. Until this day, Junmyeon is yet to tell him the reason why he was crying that day. The same how he is being vague about his injury to Yifan. This only means that they’re still not close enough, Yifan solemnly thinks.

It’s alright, the taller chants to himself. It’s only the fifth day. He has a few more days left and by the time the gala ends, he and Junmyeon will…

Yifan pauses momentarily in his head.

They will…

_Wait._

Something is strange in his heart and mind.

On the first day knowing Junmyeon, he was set to establish a close friendship with Junmyeon. But now, something is telling him that this is not enough. He was really about to say that they will be good friends but… they already are and even if Junmyeon is at the point where he trusts Yifan, in some way, Yifan thinks it wouldn’t just cut it.

_What is this?_

Yifan didn’t realize that he was frowning until he feels a finger pressing on each corner of his lips. “Why do you suddenly look so sad, Yifan?” The smaller questions while lifting them up to make Yifan’s lips turn into a smile.

“I was?”

“Very.” Junmyeon confirms. “Here.” It is the smaller prince’s turn to take Yifan’s hand into his. There’s almost a tingling feeling on the back of his hand as Junmyeon starts to draw something. Pretty childish in Yifan’s mind but he doesn’t care. In fact, Junmyeon seems like he has the personality of a teenager despite his age. “There!”

“And what is this supposed to be?” Yifan lifts his hand to inspect the weird circular drawing.

“Daisies.”

Junmyeon tells him how some time ago, there was a tradition where when a friendship is form between people of two kingdoms, they would exchange daisies. It is a very ancient tradition but a few people still practice it in Amber according to him. “However, if the two people love each other, they’ll exchange their crystals.” Junmyeon finishes.

“Crystals? As in…?”

“Well, for example, if you and I are to be lovers, I will gift you an accessory that has amber in it while I will receive the same with a ruby.”

 _Oh_.

Is it bad that Yifan feels like his heart is about to burst when Junmyeon used them as an example? That… Yifan likes the sound of that. Like a lot. He is literally trying to cover his grin by biting his lower lip. “Then, I will wait for your flower.” He declares, caressing his hand lightly just above the drawing.

Junmyeeon is really making his mind jumbled up just by being in the same room as him. How a man he met for just a few days can get him so warmed up in the heart. It’s crazy. Maybe Kyungsoo is right. You cannot foresee who will have a huge impact in your life.

They've been in their own world for quite a while and Yifan likes to stay this way even until nighttime. However, both of them are surprised when Princess Bora and Earl Jinki appears out of the blue near their table. “There you are.” Jinki calls with a hand on Junmyeon's shoulder. “Irene told us to get you to the meeting room.”

Without many words, the prince nods and bid Yifan goodbye, to Yifan's sadness. He's a busy prince after all. Yifan dejectedly watch how Junmyeon disappears through the door with Jinki but at least the smaller gave him a wave before exiting. Even that small gesture is enough to make Yifan mirrors that smile.

“Are you not tagging along, Princess?” Yifan asks when he realizes that Princess Bora did not move from where she was standing. “No. Just them.” She occupies the chair that Junmyeon had previously sat.

To say Yifan was surprised is an understatement. All this while, Princess Bora is always seen with her fiancé by her side. So this is the first time Yifan is left alone with her to converse. “This is your fifth day here. How do you like your stay so far, Prince Yifan?”

“Not a complaint that I could think of.” He replies.

At the palace back in Ruby, there were no princesses. Only the Queen. And Princess Bora is what Yifan can say is close to a Queen's qualities. She is poise, elegant and yet there's a dominant aura where Yifan thinks she doesn't need a King by her side to rule. To say simply, Yifan feels intimidated by her. But in the good kind of way.

“I am glad if you're enjoying.”

There's a slight pause, just a moment of silence. The reason why Yifan didn't say anything is because he is waiting for the Princess to utter first. In any case, it is the princess who looks like she has something on her mind. “You seem... very close to my little brother, aren't you, Prince Yifan?” She finally asks him.

It's not far from the truth but it is not that precise either. “We get along certainly well. I think we could be closer. That is fine with you, princess?”

“Oh yes. Definitely!” Yifan is relief to hear that from the sister. “Instead, I am very much thankful to you. Even when you have been here not long ago.”

Yifan's eyes pique in curiosity. “And why is that?”

The princess looks down to her fiddling hands. The smile is still on her face but her shoulders start to relax a little. “When he is around you, he forgets. I am not sure if he does completely, but by his smile when he is with you, he would at least feel genuine happiness.”

For a second Yifan is conflicted. Should he be happy at the fact Junmyeon is able to smile sincerely around him or sad at the fact that there might be something potentially huge that is bothering Junmyeon. “I do not understand. Forget what exactly?”

“That is something I wish to find out as well.” The princess sighs. “I remember 2 months ago, Junmyeon was extremely in good spirit. All day. All night. We would always tease him that he is in love and he would deny it as if we caught one of his little secrets. He was the only brother in the family so, it is understandable that he has his own secrets that we girls might not understand.”

And suddenly, the smile on her face makes a 180 degree turn. “But only recently, a month ago perhaps, his eyes are always swollen. He became oddly quiet when he thinks none of us are watching. The garden was where he was most of the time. And after we confronted about it to him, he started smiling but oh Junmyeon, does he think his sisters can be fooled by such forced smiles?”

There are none tears pooling in her eyes but Yifan can actually feel how frustrated and devastated Princess Bora is. “So, Prince Yifan. This is why I need your help.”

“Do you wish me to be undercover on your behalf?”

Princess Bora chuckles, waving her hand. “That would be an invasion of my brother's privacy. And I would not tolerate that.” She clutches both of Yifan's hands as she pleads him with her eyes. “I would love if you just be there for him. Maybe all he need right now is a new person in his life that he can rely on. Maybe he needs a companion that he is willingly to give his trust the way he cannot give us. You do not have to tell me anything of what he told you.” She releases his hand. “Returning his smiles is well enough for me.”

Yifan is glad that the princess plants trust on him to make Junmyeon to his old self but the question is, what happened that made Junmyeon changed drastically. Furthermore, is it way too exclusive that neither of the siblings have a clue as to what was going on?

All this time, Yifan knows that the reason Junmyeon was crying is probably isn't a small deal. But he never expected it is a repetitive occurrence that even caused a worry to the princesses.

There's not much Yifan can say in return except assuring Princess Bora that he will never do anything to make Junmyeon sad. Junmyeon may not trust him completely but now, Yifan does not think he can ever give up. Not when he knows despite the smiles Junmyeon had shown to him, whether it were sincere or not, Junmyeon was and is hurting.

Before leaving, Princess Bora thank him again, how she is grateful and wishes Yifan to not think too much over this matter. She also said, “Your curiosity isn't for long. I have a feeling that he will open his heart to you faster than you imagined.”

 

Honestly, Yifan hopes so too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After many hours spent in Kyungsoo's room, the report for today is finally done. And with Kyungsoo's much persistence, Yifan also finished reading all the materials given on the first day. _Twice_. He stretches himself as a yawn escapes his lips.

“You seem tireder than usual, my prince.” Kyungsoo places a cup of chamomile tea that he had brought from home. Half hot and half warm just like Yifan enjoys it the most. “Or should I say, distracted than usual.”

He can't deny the allegations. But he is surprised that Kyungsoo manage to catch up on that easily. But then again, Kyungsoo is the person who knows him best. “Perhaps the words of Princess Bora are still on your mind?”

“Perhaps.” Yifan mutters, sagging his shoulders back on the chair.

It has been a while since Kyungsoo has seen his prince in a dispirited way. In the way that even he himself doesn't know how to console the prince. “If it helps, we shall go to the west town. As we've heard, Prince Baekhyun particularly loves to shop there. Besides, Jongin of Emerald has extended his invitation to us.”

 _Oho_ ~ _What a scandalous name_ , Yifan breaks into a sly smile. “No, no. He extended his invitation to you. I refuse to be a third-wheeler.”

“I do not know what you are talking about.” Although Kyungsoo pretends to be busy with the books and papers but Yifan can see that his ears are slightly turning pink. “It is almost dusk, you should be resting in your chamber.”

“Alright. Alright. I will stop with the teasing. The Emerald has been hiding too long in the wardrobe, I understand.” He jokes again.

“Oh my God.” Kyungsoo exasperates and his misery is actually joyous for Yifan. When else can Yifan get this chance to tease the ever so poker faced Kyungsoo?

Finishing his tea in one go, he bids Kyungsoo goodnight before heading towards his room. He was about to go on the stairs when he heard two voices all the way from the mezzanine. No wonder the voices sounded familiar because it turns out to be Junmyeon with Princess Elkie. Yifan can't decipher what they are saying but judging from the princess’s expression, she doesn’t look all too happy.

One of the little bits that Yifan can put together from their very subtle voices is that Junmyeon wanted to take a walk outside, just to clear his mind to which his sister wanted to accompany him. The frown on her face obviously indicates that her offer was rejected.

As expected of Junmyeon. He is really one to bottle up his feelings, isn’t he?

Instead of going up to his room, Yifan finds himself at the bottom of the stairs after Junmyeon left his sister alone to head outside. He needs to put quite a bit distance if he wants to follow Junmyeon. To disclaim, this is not exactly stalking, right? It’s just that the sun is setting and it will be dark soon, so of course, it worries Yifan.

And it his mistake for counting to 100 instead of 50 because apparently, he lost the sightings of Junmyeon.

There's only one place he has in mind and it is a gamble whether he would be seeing the other or not. With only a candle lamp in his hand, he tries his best to recall where he had found Junmyeon crying the first time they met. Not once had Yifan went back there ever since. Still, he keeps his steps at a minimal sound.

He is lucky that he manage to find the familiar vines, the gate to Junmyeon’s almost hidden place. By this time, it's already completely dark and Yifan wonders whether Junmyeon brought his own lamp. Stirring the vines slightly, turns out Junmyeon did. Almost like deja vu that Junmyeon's back is facing him. Only this time he isn't sitting down but instead, he is standing near a small white circular wooden table.

It confuses Yifan to no end that Junmyeon did not move a muscle. He’s been standing still for almost a whole minute. Yifan is so tempted to head closer but the last time he did, the floor betrayed him.

And then, Junmyeon finally shows the first hint of movement. His right hand grazes upon on a tea cup before he grips it completely in his palm. Yifan literally meant grip.

_I don't like where this is going._

Junmyeon is still gripping hard on the hardware like his life depends on it. His arm is trembling and it is probably from the hard squeezing but Yifan doesn't know why. Isn’t he afraid that the cup might shattered and hurt— _wait_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Yifan notices the red lines on his palm. “What happened to your hand?” Yifan tugs the latter’s hand to examine further. He can’t be mistaken, this is definitely a fresh healed scars._

_“Oh. It’s nothing.” Junmyeon assures him. “I got this during the trip to Liari.”_

Junmyeon is too far into his emotions that he didn't realize the loud steps approaching him and eventually, the cup in his hand is being hauled away. What Yifan didn't expect was for Junmyeon to start thrashing around once his hand is empty. The older keeps pushing Yifan to retrieve the cup which he had thrown away and it landed on some bush. “Wake up!” Yifan shouts, gripping both Junmyeon’s wrists tightly. That seems to make Junmyeon attacks halt as he pauses to look at him. “You again?” Junmyeon whispers almost irritably.

Junmyeon’s eyes are just like the ones he first saw them. Red. Watery. But this time, Yifan sees the tear streaks on Junmyeon's cheeks. He sees the way Junmyeon grits his teeth. This feels like he is back to square one. “Are you out of your mind?! You could have cut yourself again!” Yifan roars.

Junmyeon lets out a bitter laugh. Too bitter that Yifan despises the sound of it. “Good. I was hoping that would have happened.”

“That is horse-shit!” Yifan retorts angrily. “You yourself knows that hurting another would not ease anything.”

Yifan knows he has hit the nail on Junmyeon, resulting the latter's silence. “Let go of me.” The smaller whispers, almost murderously at that. It’s the first time Junmyeon shows any sign of loatheness to him.

“Only if you vow to not do that again.”

Not accepting it, Junmyeon tries to break his arms free but Yifan still has him on hold but not strong enough to hurt him. “I said let go!” He keeps twisting his hand but when Yifan doesn't budge, Junmyeon becomes frustrated and his eyes start watering again. “Are you deaf?! Let go!” And now Junmyeon is pushing and hitting Yifan with his still trapped arms. Yifan can't say it didn't hurt but watching Junmyeon like this hurts even more.

“Yifan, please.” The hitting on his chest becomes slower and eventually, Junmyeon's legs give out and the smaller falls onto his knees with a cry. Yifan's jaw tightens when he let loose Junmyeon's hands and follows him down. “Junmyeon, it is alright.”

“No,” Junmyeon says in between his cries while pushing Yifan's hand away from his shoulder. “For you to see me like this, it is not.”

In times of push and pull, Yifan lastly manage to trap Junmyeon again in a hug. This comfort is not much to offer but Yifan just wish Junmyeon wouldn't hold any of his tears back. The smaller prince’s shoulder moves as his cries becomes louder than before. With his left hand, Yifan strokes Junmyeon's hair, his neck and his back. He would have said that everything is going to be fine or it will get better but Yifan doesn't think that words are even enough.

 _Just look at him!_ Junmyeon’s body is burning up and for the first-time, he looks like he is in a bad shape with his disordered hair.

It took some time for Junmyeon to calm down. His sobs are slowly getting quieter and eventually, only Junmyeon’s sniffles are heard. Junmyeon's body became so weak that he ended up laying down, resting his head on Yifan's thighs on the floor. He waits and waits for Junmyeon’s cue that he is ready to talk or maybe even go home.

Junmyeon's hair is soft against his fingers. Even with only the candle lamp, he can still see how beautiful Junmyeon is. His thoughts on how lovely Junmyeon looks even when he cries doesn't waver. The tears on his cheek dried soon enough and Yifan can't resist tracing the smoothness of his cheek with his index finger.

_So beautiful._

Although he said he would wait, but outside is cold and Junmyeon’s body is burning up. The other prince doesn’t look like he is going to open his eyes any minute. He’s not sure if Junmyeon is even sleeping or just drained. For Junmyeon's health, he lifts Junmyeon's head from his thigh and in seconds, he has the man cradle in his arms.

Thankfully Junmyeon didn’t put any resistance, instead he nuzzles closer to Yifan's chest for body warmth. He feels Junmyeon trembling. Well, how can he not? His top is pretty thin, what was Junmyeon thinking about going out without a coat? Yifan has pretty high tolerance of cold but something tells him that Junmyeon is the opposite.

“I… apologize.” Junmyeon finally croaks while they’re on their way back.

Yifan keeps walking. “For what, I wonder.”

“For this. Carrying me. For showing this truly ugly side of me. A prince should not behave so improperly.”

“A prince is also human.” Yifan replies. “They have feelings.” He knows what that feels like. Having to hide your weaknesses. Sometimes, being a prince meant being an actor. A performer. Ever since he was a kid, he couldn't count the many times he was told “a prince shouldn't be afraid of this.”

Junmyeon slowly opens his eyes. Yifan is sweating from his forehead until down to his neck. Good thing is that they're almost at the palace. He sighs, still feeling guilty for making Yifan go through this. “Still this side of me—”

“Is what I expected when I said I want to get to know you.” Yifan finishes instead. In fact, he doesn't regret following Junmyeon to the garden. Maybe it is something that Yifan needs to do.

Junmyeon quietens before he clears his throat. “You can put me down, Yifan.”

Rather than doing so, instead Yifan adjusts Junmyeon in his arms to make him more comfortable. The strong hands under his thighs tightens.

When they enter the palace, the first person that notices them was Jinki who immediately runs to lift Junmyeon into his arms next. “What happened?!”

Princess Bora and two other princesses come running as well. “His temperature is high.” Princess Krystal states after putting her palm against his brother's forehead.

“Don't just stand here, people! Take him to his chamber!” Princess Bora demands and Jinki nods to her request. All of them start moving to the stairs, leaving Yifan undecided on what he should tell the siblings.

Noticing that Yifan isn't following them, Princess Bora waits until it is just the two of them for her to reach Yifan's shoulder. “Mind telling me what happened?”

“Forgive me, Princess Bora. I wish I could tell you more. But I myself is as clueless as you are.”

Yifan feels sorry at Princess Bora's dejected expression but how can he mention Junmyeon's outburst to her? The eldest already has so much to worry on. He ends up telling that he found Junmyeon asleep in the garden and his body was already burning up when he did.

“If that's the case then, thank you, Prince Yifan for bringing him here.” The princess pats him on his back before sprinting to the stairs.

Again, Yifan is left with an unsolved piece in his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner wasn't bad except when the King of Amber said that his son won't be joining to dine together due to resting, Yifan is deflated. He wants to see Junmyeon and maybe a little too desperate to know how he's doing. Just by the Queen's side, Princess Bora is sending him an assured look. That is enough for Yifan to understand that he is fine.

He also didn't miss the way Kyungsoo glances worriedly at him. His friend must has been curious as well.

After dinner, they were about to head to Kyungsoo’s room as usual but before they exit the dining hall, Yifan feels a tap on his arm. “I was told to relay a message to you, Prince Yifan.”

Oh, it is the third princess, Krystal. “From Junmyeon?”

The princess nods. “My brother told me that he would love your visit sometime after dinner.”

A part of him is relieved that Junmyeon decides not to ignore him. He expected Junmyeon to do so maybe until he is out of bed. “I will sure to drop by. Instantly.” Yifan thanks the princess before telling Kyungsoo that he'll be back.

He jogs up all the way to the 3rd floor until he stops at the front of Junmyeon’s chamber. Nervous is not even the word to begin with. This will be his first time entering Junmyeon’s private place. If anything, he is scared of what Junmyeon would have to say to him.

Yifan takes a deep breath before lifting his knuckle to knock on the wooden door. “It's Yifan.”

“The door is not locked.” He hears Junmyeon hollers from inside. Twisting the handle open, he expects Junmyeon to be lying on the bed but instead, the latter is sitting comfortably at the window seat with a thin blanket draped over his legs. “How was dinner?”

“Great. As usual.” Yifan closes the door behind him. Junmyeon looks a little pale but that might just because the room is dimmed. Only the bedroom light that illuminates the room. “How are you?”

Junmyeon grins, just like he always would to Yifan. If Yifan didn't know any better, he wouldn't guess that Junmyeon actually has a lot going through right now. This makes Yifan wonder whether the dozens smile Junmyeon sent to him were real or not. “Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“I am. The doctor claimed it was not a serious fever. It may have caused from stress and pressure.” The way Junmyeon freely said it like it isn't any big of a deal. For the first time, Yifan can't mirror Junmyeon's smile. “Will I ever know what is causing you all of this?”

Junmyeon's smile wavers a bit as he walks away from the window. “About that, we should—”

“Talk about it.” Yifan cuts him. He knows, he just knows that Junmyeon is going to tell him to forget it just like he did before. But Yifan feels like he can't properly breathe until he knows what in the Heaven’s name that is making Junmyeon cry.

“You are not going to let this go, are you?” Junmyeon sputters, setting his blanket aside to climb back onto his bed again. Upon Yifan's headshake for an answer, Junmyeon nudges his head to the place he sat before, signalling Yifan to take a seat. “I suppose you did not speak to my sisters about what happened.”

“It is not my place to tell.”

“Good.” Junmyeon sighs, leaning his back on the headboard. If words were to reach them, it will only do more harm than good. And maybe Junmyeon would be under strict protection more than he already is. “They must not know. And neither should you, Yifan.”

“And that is because…?”

“Neither of you would understand.” The smaller prince mumbles. It came out soft and spiritless, almost too hard to catch.

Instead of the window seat, Yifan chooses to sit on the bed, by Junmyeon’s side. “Can I at least try?” The bags under Junmyeon’s eyes are another evidence that he has been crying and maybe, without the need of Yifan’s words, his sisters would have already known what he was up to.

“You want to try to understand the feeling?” Junmyeon chortles as if Yifan had said a joke instead. “Oh, Yifan. Do you really want to know?” Junmyeon takes Yifan’s palm and presses it against his chest. “If I were anyone else, Yifan. I wouldn't want to know what it feels like to see the only person that you loved, slips away like a faded mist.” He whispers the last few words.

Yifan’s jaw tightens. In 18 years of Yifan’s life, never had he felt like a metal ball was thrown right through his heart. His face shows no emotion but he couldn’t ignore the hurling in his belly. Most probably caused by his heart dropping into his stomach. “So all of this, is because of... unrequited love.”

“Pitiful, isn't it?” Junmyeon tries to laugh it off like he isn't dying on the inside. Well, in Yifan's case, as if both of them aren't dying on the inside… “This heart, it's beating. But it beats for the wrong person, Yifan. Do you know how pathetic it is to fall for the wrong person? I wish I never knew how it felt.”

 _Funny_. Really funny. Before Yifan entered this room, he didn't. Funny how the moment Junmyeon shared his heartbreak, Yifan then earns his first heartbreak. “Is it someone that I know?” He retracts his hand from Junmyeon’s chest.

If it weren’t for the fact that he feels pathetic about himself, Junmyeon would have answered it. He wants to answer it. But a line must be drawn between them somewhere. “I think I have shared enough.” Junmyeon stops the story there. “Yifan,” Junmyeon sits up. “I know I should have said this earlier but thank you, Yifan.”

Suddenly, Yifan realizes that he had sat too close to the other prince. Yifan would've moved back if Junmyeon had not looked so damn distracting. Not to mention the way he looks so vulnerable and innocent now that Yifan feels like he wants to touch him. Junmyeon is really way too beautiful. “I...”

Before Yifan could react, Junmyeon jerks forward and wraps his arms around Yifan's neck, startling the taller. “I don't know why but I feel like I can always count on you.”

“Uh..You..You can.” Yifan stutters as he awkwardly pats Junmyeon's back. It's just a hug but being so close to Junmyeon especially when he smells like flowers, Yifan thanks the Heavens that he didn't inherit his mother's trait to blush so easily. It would have been a dead giveaway. “I uhmm... I think I should head back now.”

“Oh. Is it already late?” Junmyeon pulls back and Yifan is flustered at how disappointed Junmyeon looked.

“Oh no. I remember I have some things to... discuss with Kyungsoo. I will see you...”

“Tomorrow.” Junmyeon finishes for him.

“Great. Tomorrow. I pray good health for you.” Yifan didn't let Junmyeon blink twice and he’s already out of the door. Junmyeon is left staring bewilderedly at the door because the Ruby prince sure do have his awkward moments.

Meanwhile, outside, Yifan has his back against the door and his hand on his chest. His heart is beating so fast, even faster when he first had his first sword battle with his trainer.

This is different from where he carried Junmyeon. No. Just now, all he could think of was just to make sure Junmyeon is safe. But this time, he feels the nervous in his system. The one that would explode into fireworks. As dramatic as it may sound, Yifan thinks he is...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“In love?!” Kyungsoo exclaims only for Yifan to cover his mouth with his palm. Baekhyun and Chanyeol who are walking in front of them even glance back for a second. “You do not have to shout, Kyungsoo.”

Removing the prince's hand, Kyungsoo gapes at Yifan. “You have only known this person for less than a week, my prince. Do you not think it is just you being captivated by his beauty rather than love?”

“Couldn't it be both?” Yifan genuinely wonders.

Kyungsoo shrugs while he continues walking the grassy path. “It could. But I did not take it to be so... soon. Are you certain that you are not just admiring him?”

“Hmm...” Yifan hums. It doesn’t seem like it. He would have been able to tell if it were admiration. This time, the sensation is definitely foreign to him.

He is suddenly distracted by the loud sound of Prince Minseok’s laugh. By his side is the nobleman from Emerald who might have a little thing for his secretary. Eyeing Kyungsoo, Yifan can be quite mischievous if he wants to be. “Say Kyungsoo, maybe your little friend might be able to help me figure it out. After all, that Jongin man has been staring at you.”

Immediately, Kyungsoo blocks his prince’s path with a glare. “Not a good idea, my prince.”

Kyungsoo’s reaction causes Yifan to chortle as he slings an arm around Kyungsoo. This is why everyone, including the princes from other kingdoms love to tease on his secretary. “Your responses are always funny.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. “Would the tables turn now, Prince Yifan?”

Yifan can't decipher what Kyungsoo is trying to say until he follows Kyungsoo's line of vision. Behold, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are greeting Junmyeon with a tight hug.

 _Oh crap_. Yifan turns around quickly then knocks his chest a few times. Calm down, damn heart. It's just, Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo scans his prince weirdly from head to toe. This is one of the episodes that Kyungsoo couldn’t figure his prince out. “Should I be worried as to why you are acting this way?”

“Shhh!” He places, or more like slams his index finger on Kyungsoo’s lip. “Ever since I am sure that I harbour feelings for him, my senses are restless. And when I am near him or around him, I just—”

“Your highness, please stop being a child. You are behaving oddly. Remember Isabel?”

“Isabel?” Yifan tries to catch a piece of memory with someone named Isabel. _Hmmm Isabel? Which Isabel? Who Isabel? What Isabel? When Isab_ — “ISABEL!! From Land of Waters?! Now why would bring back such name? You know how sad I was back then!”

“That was on you.”

“I was twelve, Kyungsoo!” Yifan whines. “And she refused to believe any of my dragon theories back then.”

Kyungsoo mentally face-palms himself. He remembers Yifan trying to hold his tears because the princess that he used to call her pretty, laughed at his explanation about dragons. “Your highness, forgive me but no one ever did.”

“ _Ehem_.” Both of their voices died down at the presence of someone behind them. And without even looking, both Kyungsoo and Yifan has an idea who it is.

“Prince Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo is the first to turn around and greets the Amber’s prince. “It is a relief that you are able to join us.”

“Of course. When I heard that our guests are having an archery competition, I could not just stay put in bed.”

Yifan feels Kyungsoo poking his hips, signalling him to turn around. With one dramatic intake of breath, Yifan spins around to meet Junmyeon’s face and wow isn't he the cutest little man ever? It’s not the first time he has seen Junmyeon with a regular bishop tee and his hair down but after realizing his feelings, he is getting goose bumps at how effortlessly good-looking Junmyeon is.

At his prince sudden loss of words, Kyungsoo definitely thinks his prince need Eros, the God of Love to shoot its arrow for help. “I think I will be helping Jongin with his equipment.” He points to the struggling man who fails to put his back quiver around him. “See you later, my prince.”

Half of Yifan thinks that he should thank Kyungsoo but another of him feels like crying instead. “So, how is your hand with the bow and arrow?” Junmyeon nudges Yifan’s arm.

“Me? They are good. They are good.” Yifan says almost shyly. He thinks Junmyeon would’ve noticed that Yifan has trouble on maintaining eye contact, unlike usual.

“Are you...” Junmyeon grabs the sleeve of Yifan's top. “Perhaps...uncomfortable with me?” There's no dismissing at the disappointment in Junmyeon's voice. “Yesterday was a bit too much for you, isn’t it?”

“No!” Yifan instantaneously hold both Junmyeon’s shoulder. “I really meant what I said that night! I just,” Yifan can't seem to find his words. But if he doesn't say anything, Junmyeon might misunderstand him. “I am just unsure if you want me to be close to you..?” That seems to be far out of the point but when Junmyeon lets out a giggle, Yifan thinks maybe he has himself saved.

“My mistake for not making myself clear.” Junmyeon then taps his index finger on Yifan’s nose. “You, Prince Yifan are my new favourite person to talk to. Of course, I would love to be close to you as well.”

Would people believe if Yifan had told them that Junmyeon might be the cause of his death? If being with Junmyeon makes his heart accelerates randomly just by words, one of these days his heart is going to pop out of his ribcage.

The point is, Junmyeon said he wants to be close to him as well. Whether just as friends or more, Yifan's heart is already swelling with happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After several minutes, the Queen and the princesses also arrive at the field with their umbrellas. The ladies are all sitting gracefully under the shed while their servants served them their evening tea.

If Yifan knew that his schedule includes having to participate on an archery event, he would've practiced his aim a little harder. With everyone is being provided a bow and arrows, Junmyeon suggests everyone to shoot for a few times. Just for warm-ups and practice before finally playing the real deal.

What Yifan has gotten so far from observing everyone, including himself, Yifan is absolutely, without a doubt, the worst archer among them. “Someone has been neglecting their shooting practice.” Chanyeol snickers as Baekhyun laughs along.

“Oh, shut it, you two.” Yifan tries again but he keeps on hitting within the blue circle to his frustration. Strangely, Junmyeon is the only one who isn’t shooting his arrow. Instead, he is busy laughing and chattering with his sisters. “Is he not going to practice?”

“Who? Junmyeon?” Baekhyun starts giggling while punching Chanyeol's arm. “Did you hear what Yifan had just said?”

“Baek, he is serious.”

The brunet’s laugh subdues when he notices that Yifan is indeed serious. “Oh right... You must have never heard about it.”

“Uhh what did I missed actually?”

Chanyeol sets his bow aside before taking the towels from one of the servants. “That man over there. He is the top 3 archer in his kingdom. Top 10 in the whole Crystal Empire. He got the eyes of an eagle as they say.”

“Magnificent, isn't it? Father always tell me to learn from Junmyeon but he is honestly on another level.” Baekhyun continues, shaking his head enviously as all of them stares at Junmyeon who's making his way back to them. “Are you not participating?” Baekhyun asks when Junmyeon has yet to wear his gloves.

“They said it would not be fair for me to participate.” Junmyeon says smugly. “And the doctor advised me not to. Perhaps it will be saved for another time.”

“That is some good news.” Chanyeol breathes out. “I do not think any of us is prepared to take you on the field.”

Just how good Junmyeon is with his bow, Yifan wonders.

 

The order of the shooting goes from Charoite, Quartz, Sapphire, Ruby, and lastly, Emerald. Prince Minseok effortlessly shoots within the yellow line, he obviously has a lot of experience, as expected from the future King of Charoite. Chanyeol and Baekhyun got themselves a solid 8, although their arrow barely made it. Yifan earns himself an 8 on the first try and that is actually better than the scores he got during practice.

The last archer seems to be the guy who has been tagging after Kyungsoo since day 2. Yifan peeks at Kyungsoo behind him who not so discreetly has hopeful eyes for Jongin to do well.

 _Tch_ , what a loyal supporter his secretary is.

Yifan didn’t pay much attention to Jongin during practice so when the arrow struck a bull’s-eye, everyone gapes in astonishment. Yifan leans down to Baekhyun’s ear. “How many times did he said he touched a bow?”

“This is his third.” Baekhyun gulps. “What a lucky shot.”

Something tells Yifan that isn’t luck. This is probably God-given natural talent.

The game continues with a few more sets, having taken breaks in between. Archery isn't Yifan's actual favourite sport, he prefers sword battles. But are you really a prince if you don’t know how to shoot?

With his lack of enthusiasm for this sport, he has never heard any of the names of the best archer in kingdoms aside from his. That explains why he isn’t familiar with Junmyeon’s name at all. But Yifan finds himself curious as to what Junmyeon’s performance is.

However, a part of him still worries because Junmyeon is still recovering. Standing under the Sun like this might exhaust him.

The last arrow is shot by Jongin and the princesses clap as he earns himself the second place, right after Prince Minseok. Very honourable consider his lack of experience with a bow but he has a praiseworthy precision.

Yifan isn't at all surprised that he ended up last. He's actually more embarrassed because Junmyeon is there to witness his failure. “Great work!” Junmyeon surprises him from the back.

“I finished last, Junmyeon.” Yifan scratches his head, putting his bow aside. Looking at his set of arrows, none of them are close to the centre of the circle. “Well, I think you still did a decent job.” The smaller presses. “Your posture just needs a little more balance. That is all.”

“Really?”

Junmyeon nods then hands Yifan's his bow again. “I can show you.”

Yifan is instructed to be in his aiming posture which he obediently does so. Minus the arrow, of course. He then feels Junmyeon gently touching his arm that's pulling the bowstring back. “Your arms are too tense. Here like this…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh? Junmyeon is even touching him!”

Not far from them, Chanyeol and Baekhyun have their eyes glued onto the two princes while they're finishing the fruits under the shed. “What do you think is happening over there?”

“Something that is not happening over here.” Chanyeol says lazily, making the smaller prince chokes on his grape.

“Very funny, Chanyeol.” The brunet flicks a grape seed and thankfully for Chanyeol, it’s a miss. “Oh Jesus! They’re so close.” Baekhyun then repeatedly slaps Chanyeol's shoulder making the latter wince. Junmyeon is not the type to be physical with someone when it comes to teaching. Even with Baekhyun he doesn't get too close.

“Ow, okay Baek, I think you can stop hitting me.”

“Do you think they like each other?” Baekhyun suddenly asks.

Through Chanyeol's observations, they do suspiciously spends a lot of time with each other. What he thought would be the time to get together as friends again, Chanyeol finds himself in the company of only Baekhyun, not that he minded. He sort of liked it actually to be alone with the smaller.

But on many occasions it does feel like Junmyeon and Yifan is in their own world. Chanyeol is even reluctant to come in between them. But then again, it could be because they've only just met unlike Junmyeon with the others. “What do you think, Kyungsoo?” He asks the secretary who has been trying to ignore the topic of the conversation.

“I cannot really say on behalf of Prince Yifan. However, I'm positive that they are close friends. Just like both of you.”

Chanyeol hums, peeking over Baekhyun’s side. _Is it really the same?_ He sighs. “Don't mind that. Has anyone seen Jongin?”

“He is still at the fiel—” Kyungsoo's sentence stop midway when he notices Chanyeol biting his lip to prevent himself from smiling. “Forgive me, is there anything funny?”

“Oh please, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun joins Chanyeol's giggles. “You know that Emerald man is always following you like a lovesick puppy.”

 _This again._ Why does Kyungsoo have to hear this from every prince? “That is an exaggeration, Prince Baekhyun. He does not. Look,” Kyungsoo gestures to the tan boy at the field. “Does he look like he is giving me any much of a glance?”

“Allow us to explain.” Chanyeol nods at Baekhyun who understands the other's telepathy.

“Now watch.” Baekhyun clears his throat before forcing out a laughter out of the blue. “Oh Good Lord, Kyungsoo! That was so funny!”

 _What on earth?_ Kyungsoo eyes weirdly at his two friends confusedly. Chanyeol also then joins the pretend laugh gag, standing up to sling his arms around Kyungsoo's shoulder. “And heeeere he comes.” He hears the taller whispers in his ear.

Kyungsoo glances up to see Jongin who was previously practicing but now running towards their direction, his bow forlornly forgotten. “Ahh look! Sir Charming is coming to get Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun snickers.

“Oho! Kyungsoo. Your ears are becoming red.” Chanyeol points excitedly to his friend's ear.

“No, it is not.”Kyungsoo retorts, hiding his ears with his palms. He knows for a fact that his neck will also turn red if Jongin is close to him. He has to get away. “If there is nothing, I will be taking my leave.” Kyungsoo excuses himself in a hurry. He didn’t even wait to reply to Jongin's greetings.

Too bad for Jongin's sake. He arrives with a confused look and a disappointed frown on his face.

 

“Jongin of Emerald.” Chanyeol calls him with his deep voice on purpose, startling the latter. “Yes, your highness?”

Then, Baekhyun also stands up crossing his arms with Jongin and motions Chanyeol to do the same with Jongin's other arms. “Come. We have a lot to talk about.” He chirps as they drag the clueless and sweaty Jongin back on their way to the mansion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Back to the two prince playing archery, Yifan almost breaks into a smile when Junmyeon continues to explain how the bow works as if Yifan hadn't heard it before. If there's isn't the bow between them, it might just get a little too dangerous for Yifan. Where he is supposed to focus on Junmyeon's beautiful brown eyes, but instead, his eyes dip lower to his lips.

_Such a small one._

“And then you just let go. Got it?”

“Uhh...” Yifan nods even though he has been obviously staring at Junmyeon instead of forward.

When Junmyeon finally steps back again, Yifan puffs his cheeks as he fans himself. Is it him or the striking hot sun that is making him sweat buckets? He’s just going to agree it being the weather.

Unfortunately, Jongdae arrives at the scene with sweat brimming on his forehead. Yifan thought that he could enjoy more time being with Junmyeon alone. Although it is not healthy for Yifan's heart but what does he care since it is Junmyeon anyways. “Your Highness, the Queen had requested you to rest immediately after the match.” Jongdae informs them of the Queen’s words. He also mentions how there'll be a special feast tonight to celebrate the last night at the mansion before the gala.

 _Ahh_ now that Yifan thinks about it, his days in the Amber is about to end. In fact, it is tomorrow. The past days, he had learned so much about Junmyeon yet it isn't close to enough for Yifan. And that sends a pang on Yifan's chest. “Shall we?” Jongdae was ready to walk after Junmyeon but if Yifan continues to shy around Junmyeon, it won’t get him anywhere. “If he doesn’t mind, I will escort Junmyeon inside later. Let him just...stay with me for a while.”

Jongdae’s eyebrow raises at Yifan's hand on Junmyeon's arm but his prince did seem like he does not want to head back inside just yet.

Without objections, Jongdae excuses himself to the mansion first.

While waiting for Yifan to put away his gears, Junmyeon stays under the shed with a towel ready in his hands. It’s not like he didn't want to help Yifan but according to his doctor, he still has steps to recovery. Yifan must have noticed him wincing because as soon as he is done, he jogs to Junmyeon’s direction. “Are you alright?”

Junmyeon nods before handing the towel to Yifan. Once a while, Junmyeon doesn't mind Yifan's soaked hair that is undeniably attractive. “I feel a little drowsy, that is all.”

It kind of made Yifan feels guilty. He's sure the hot blazing sun is what keeping Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrowed. “We should head inside quickly. The Sun—”

“No.” Junmyeon refuses, pulling Yifan to make him sit beside Junmyeon. “It is crowded inside. Let us just... stay here.”

Yifan can't possibly refuse Junmyeon's request.

He lets the smaller prince talk about how he admire the match and how he wished he would be able to participate in it. Baekhyun told him a while ago that even if Junmyeon is sick, his shooting skill didn't waver and Junmyeon would have walked away as the first place even if he took part in it. “How did you get a flair in archery?” Yifan asks curiously.

“Well, do you know Zhang Yixing?”

Yifan shakes his head. The only person who he knew of Amber was the King and Queen and that is about it.

“I do not blame you. Everyone remembers the top archer and never the second. He is the 2nd best archer in Crystal Empire. First in Amber Kingdom.” Junmyeon continues despite the sting on his forehead. Ever since he was a kid, Junmyeon received everyday training from the best. Zhang Yixing has many students, Junmyeon wasn't special, however, Junmyeon is the most successful student of him and it shows how Junmyeon ended up being the second best archer in this kingdom. “I perhaps lack of the visual of an archer, don't I?”

Yifan shrugs. Does an archer have a specific look? “Robin hood wasn't that tall either.”

This earns Yifan a smack on his shoulder. “I was implying about my arms.” Junmyeon huffs and Yifan tries his best not to coo at the cute little pout Junmyeon always does.

“Alright. Alright. Are you sure you do not want to head inside?” Yifan repeats after noticing that Junmyeon sometimes blinks his eyes a little too long.

Junmyeon still refuses. Being alone like this, it's peaceful. Serene. And most importantly, he doesn't get any heartache by seeing that person. Gently, Junmyeon rests his temple on Yifan's shoulder, startling the Ruby prince. “Here with you is better anyways.” He mutters with a smile.

Yifan can't help the smile that instantly creeps up onto his face. He adjusts his body so that Junmyeon can position his head more comfortably. He doesn't think he can get used to skinships with Junmyeon. But he didn't say he would choose any other way either.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tonight is Yifan's last night sleeping in the Amber's Palace. It doesn't ring nicely in his head. True, he's been getting a little homesick but leaving this place, and Junmyeon, he is not looking forward to that at all.

In midst of him boring holes onto his wall, Kyungsoo knocks into his room and proceed to inform him that the guests are to be gathered in front of the main hall. Without objection, he heads down with Kyungsoo towing behind him.

Yifan arrives at Grand Hall with lots of people murmuring around. “They are revealing the hall finally. Are you not thrilled?!” Baekhyun clasps his hand together.

The last time Yifan has been into the hall was 3 days ago when Princess Irene had sought him for advice about his tradition and arts of his mainland. Finally, after much effort from every kingdom to prepare a historic moment of unity, it is all coming together now.

The huge white and golden door opens for the King to step inside first followed by the Queen, the rest of the royal family and lastly, the royal guests. “My, my. What a _spectacular_ work of art.” The King preaches.

Yifan could say the same thing. Beautiful is an understatement. Impressed too. There's every element that symbolizes the five kingdoms together. The massive curtains are designed perfectly matching the kingdoms’ colours and traits.

Ruby Red, the most passionate. The healing and freshness of Emerald green. Yellow-orange of Amber that meant courage or “the soul of the tiger”. Purple Charoite that enhances calmness and peace. And lastly, crystal clear Quartz that stands with its name “Master Healer.”

The people of Ruby would be proud to see this magnificent work blend together.

“As expected, our princess has magical fingers.” The Queen praises.

To revel the succession of the Grand Hall, the King invited everyone to the living room to enjoy stacked glasses of champagne. Well, most of them since Baekhyun and Chanyeol are still considered minors in their country. Instead, they are presented with rose milk.

However, not all of them prefers drinking. Yifan, for instance, knows his low tolerance of alcohol and if it was at his mansion, he wouldn't mind getting a little tipsy but the risk of him spouting nonsense and probably damaging for his reputation is high, so he will just pass. Jongin too. Yifan spots him at the corner of his eye, refusing Princess Soyeon’s offer.

But there are also people like Prince Minseok who has yet to stop sipping more and more. Nonetheless, he still doesn't look like he had just swam in a pool of alcohol. If it weren't for the red shade on the skin under his ear, Yifan wouldn't have guessed that he is indeed drunk.

When the clock almost struck 10, the King and Queen took their leave. A few of Junmyeon’s siblings also head to rest as well. Yifan watches Junmyeon jugging down his 4th glass, and from the way that Junmyeon is awfully clingy towards Baekhyun, he has zero doubt that Junmyeon is heavily drunk.

“Baekhyun, let us swap seats.” Chanyeol snarls after having to watch Baekhyun returning Junmyeon's unusual affections for more than half an hour.

“What? Why? I’m too lazy to move.” The sapphire prince replies, slinging his arms together with Junmyeon's. The Quartz’s prince rolls his eyes before turning to Junmyeon. “Fine. Junmyeon, care to join me to get more rose milk?” Chanyeol can easily call one of the maids but something tells Yifan that the milk wasn’t really what Chanyeol was going for. Whatever it is, at least Chanyeol succeeded in separating those two apart as Junmyeon and him stand up and leave somewhere off.

Just then, Princess Bora who is just arriving comes in together with Jinki in her arms. Baekhyun offers them the seats beside him since it's much spacious as compared to Yifan’s side.

One thing that Yifan can't deny is how well the princess and his fiancé looked together. Anyone can see the love in her eyes and vice versa. He wonders if one day, both Junmyeon and Yifan can love the same. Or will it only be him?

His admiration was put to a stop when Yifan feels the space beside him is being occupied again by Chanyeol. That and suddenly his shoulders is being pushed back and someone is startlingly occupying his lap.

And in this bad case of Yifan's health, that someone is Junmyeon.

“Hope you do not mind. Other seats are full.” Junmyeon glances at the back briefly before turning forward again.

Kyungsoo immediately panics as he stands to offer his seat but Junmyeon is quick to dismiss him with a wave. Now, it gets more dangerous when Junmyeon suddenly leans his back against Yifan's chest, the place where words aren't necessary to describe his feelings for Junmyeon. If Junmyeon notices how fast Yifan's heartbeat is right now, it will definitely cost him.

“I am terribly sorry. He is… _extremely_ affectionate when he is drunk.” Princess Bora apologizes. “Gracious little brother, where are you manners?”

Yifan instantly shakes his head as he tells them that he doesn't mind. After all, they're good friends, aren't they? Yifan's palms which were stiff behind Junmyeon are being pulled forward and rested on each of Junmyeon’s side. Baekhyun almost choke on his drink and Chanyeol too is trying to stifle his own laugh at Yifan's awkward fisted hands by Junmyeon's waist.

“You would think those two are the ones getting married.” Baekhyun snickers after recovering from his choking mess, pointing at Junmyeon and Yifan.

Kyungsoo definitely can see the sweat trickling down Yifan's nape and he would've put more effort into helping Junmyeon off Yifan's lap if it weren't for the fact that this could be the only opportunity for a payback since the prince has been teasing him non-stop. Also, in his defence, maybe Yifan isn't hating the situation at all.

At last, Yifan has no choice other than to make himself comfortable despite the circumstances. “Pardon me, your Highness.” Prince Minseok directs his gaze towards the engaged couple. “As you can tell, or maybe you can't, I am a romanticist. I write books and sing of love stories and I definitely admire what I am seeing now.” He nudges towards their clasped hands, making them blush. “So, if you do not mind, I am sure this night would be more entertaining with a share of your beautiful love story.”

Other people in the hall hoots in agreement, making the request hard to refuse by the shy couple. “Oh Prince Minseok, you really know how to have it your way.” She says bashfully. “But where do we begin?”

“Our first meeting?” Jinki suggests but then he breaks into a small laughter. “But we have known each other for a long time. Since we were kids that is. Due to our age being just a year apart, Princess Bora and I have always felt like two responsible guardians for her many siblings.”

“It is the truth.” Princess Krystal chirps in. “In other sense, they both raised me.”

“I have always harboured feelings for her. But deep down, I knew that she would be far from my reach. I have always thought she would betroth to a prince instead of me who is lacking in many aspects.” Everyone erupts into laughter when Princess Bora pinches her fiancé’s waist. “Alright, Alright. I apologize.” He rubs the abused area. Nevertheless, he continues while gently stroking the princess’s hand. “But one day, my prayers were answered. The King had told us of his intention to wed us. I was afraid that Bora would hate the idea.”

“Instead of hate, I was actually relieved.” It is Princess Bora’s turn to speak. “If I were to be forced into marriage, I would rather be with someone whom I've known for almost my whole life. It was new for me to see Jinki whom I'd always thought of as a brother in a different light. But he made it work.” The princess lays her head on Jinki's shoulder. She repeats sweetly. “He really made it work.”

Baekhyun is the first to coo loudly. The story sparks envies in most of the people in the room and Junmyeon isn't excluded. “Beautiful, isn't it? Their love story.” He whispers to Yifan.

The taller nods. It definitely is. The couple has one of the love stories that gone right. Now, if only Yifan can say the same to the both of them. Actually, forget Yifan. Yifan's love for Junmyeon can't possibly be bigger than Junmyeon's love towards...well, whoever that person is. Thinking like this, he wonders if Junmyeon is internally frowning or smiling right now.

“Then, let's toast,” Junmyeon raises his glass, and the others follow suit. “To our future newlyweds!” Junmyeon cheers.

“To the future newlyweds!” They all chorus then gulp their drinks down. However, before Junmyeon does with his, he turns to Yifan and clinks his glass with Yifan's. “And also, for the day both of us would find our own love story to tell.” And with that, Junmyeon empties the wine glass in one shot, face scrunching at how the liquor taste in his throat.

Yifan watches how Junmyeon’s gelled fringe is starting to fall apart on his forehead. Being close to Junmyeon like this is deadly but praise the God, he actually favours it so much. Maybe Junmyeon is too drunk to notice but Yifan can't bring his eyes off Junmyeon's details on his face.

They’re beautiful. _So_ beautiful.

Yifan wants to say that the person who rejected Junmyeon must have been so blind in the heart. Yifan's too awed in his head that he didn't realize he was inching closer to the oblivious drunk boy. If it weren't for Chanyeol who snaps his fingers just by his ear without warning, he would've done something unforgivable in front of everyone.

“I understand you but, try to not take advantage of him in this state.” Chanyeol says monotonously but Yifan can sense the death threat laces within the tone.

The Ruby’s prince immediately puts a distance between him and the honey brown haired prince. “Wasn't planning to.”

Chanyeol sighs, taking another taste of his sweet rose milk grimly. “I told you. I understand you.” He says while putting his gaze forward and Yifan doesn't have to align their gaze to know what Chanyeol meant. “Sometimes, you do not realize you are doing it.” He shrugs.

Not sure what to say, Yifan just keep his mouth shut as he hears another wave of laughter adjacent to him. He guesses even nights where there are those who are having the time of their life, there also those who have broken souls.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Junmyeon?” Yifan prods Junmyeon who is sleeping soundly on his chest. Some guests went back to their respective room, Kyungsoo included. The youngest duo, Chanyeol and Baekhyun still has so much energy to joke around together and Yifan envies that. The small male on his laps fidgets a little before sitting up straight.

“Yifan?” He calls hoarsely.

The way Junmyeon blinks his eyes awake is almost childlike and for the nth time, Yifan’s mind keep chanting how cute Junmyeon is. “I told your sisters that I would let you sleep for a while before waking you up. You should head to bed.”

“Oh...” Junmyeon scratches his chin. He looks around to see that half of the crowd has left the living room. “We should go too.”

Junmyeon playfully helps Yifan up from his seat and best believe that Yifan can't even feel his legs. It’s like his leg are finally able to breathe and the blood is finally dispersing. Not that Junmyeon is heavy but it gets a little too numb after a long time. “Was it that long that I slept?”

“Not quite. It is best for you to have it easy on the drinks.”

Junmyeon snorts. “Perhaps I should have, shouldn’t I? In my defence, it makes me forget, so why not?”

Junmyeon is ahead when Yifan stops suddenly at the bottom of the stairs, causing Junmyeon to stop as well. The Amber’s prince waits confusingly before he questions, “Is everything alright?”

“Do you...” Yifan trails off with his head facing the floor instead. “...think about that person all the time?” He didn't know what made him ask that question but he is honestly curious. But at the same time, Yifan is scared of the answer.

Meanwhile, Junmyeon can barely register his surrounding but Yifan's voice has always been so clear to him. _Always_. With his half-conscious mind, Junmyeon places his hand on Yifan's shoulder before leaning down to plant a quick kiss on Yifan's cheek. As soon as it came, the soft touch of Junmyeon’s lips are gone. “Don't worry.” Junmyeon grins through his half lidded eyes. “When I am with you, Yifan, everything is just...just right. My chest here,” He points to his chest, “always feel uneasy. It’s suffocating because of my pathetic and non-existent love life but when I am with you, I forget momentarily that I was suffering.” He continues.

Junmyeon really didn't wait for Yifan to recover from the kiss before dropping these flattering words. Yifan internally weeps. He’s in trouble. Yifan is in trouble. “You... this... Tomorrow, you will forget about this kiss, will you not?”

“Maybe.” Junmyeon frowns, caressing the spot that he kissed with the back of his index finger. “But only the truth is sworn when I am drunk.”

His words might or might not be true but he does remember his brothers saying drunk confession is the truth most of the time. And Yifan chooses to believe so. Without any more words exchanged, Yifan helps the wobbly Junmyeon until he is safe on his bed.

After covering Junmyeon with his duvet, Yifan quietly stares at the pretty prince. The kiss is still lingering on his cheek. He wonders what made Junmyeon do that. Caressing the spot, one thing he is glad of is that at least Junmyeon isn’t hurting when he's with Yifan. He’s not sure how far that is from the truth, but if Junmyeon says so, Yifan won't question it.

 

“Goodnight, Junmyeon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They have been walking for almost 30 minutes. He should have ridden a horse or something if only Kyungsoo had noted him how far the store is. But Kyungsoo, knowing him, he prefers to walk long distance because ‘it is good for the body’ he says. Tell that to Yifan's numb legs. “Kyungsoo, are you positive that we are in the right way?”

“Positive, your Highness. It was I, after all, that went to the place beforehand.” Kyungsoo assures, still walking straight and of course, enjoying the fresh air that smells so much like breads and muffins.

Even back in Ruby, Kyungsoo likes to walk down the town, or market to wander around. It’s not like he buys anything but Kyungsoo just likes the taste of freedom he gets in being outside of the palace. This of course is contrary to the prince who has everything prepared in the palace. When he is not in the palace, Yifan is either working or honing his skills which neither gives him time to rest. What Kyungsoo thought Yifan would enjoy walking long distance like he does, turns out that Kyungsoo has to hear him whine for 20 minutes and still counting.

“Kyungsoo~” Yifan whines, tugging Kyungsoo’s hand. “Why can’t we stop and get some bread?”

Kyungsoo heaves out a sigh. He really can’t win against his prince indeed. “In that case, my prince, you may rest by the fountain while I buy some for you.”

Yifan lets out a triumph cheer as he staggers to the fountain not far from him. Not always that people don't turn their heads towards him. Back in his kingdom, he couldn't freely walk down town without eyes on him or people formally greeting him on every step he makes.

This is a good exchange for once.

He was just closing his eyes, letting the sun penetrates his skin until he feels a tug on his pants. Yifan is startled to find a little kid looking up to him with a bag that is almost bigger than the kid himself. The kid didn't say anything as he stares at Yifan from head to toe, making Yifan wonder whether this boy recognize him as royalty or not. But then again, Yifan isn't wearing anything fancy or dashing like his normal wear (as per Kyungsoo’s orders, so that he wouldn’t stand out). “Hello there.” Yifan tries to seem friendly.

“Hello.” He says timidly.

Again, Yifan is waiting for him to say something but instead, he only blinks his eyes at Yifan. “What is in the bag?” Yifan tries again this time.

When the boy puts down his bag and starts untying the notch, he takes out two half-face masks and puts it out for Yifan. “My mother made these.” He mumbles, glancing at the back before turning to Yifan again. Yifan looks at the kid's back and find a woman carrying a baby while holding a similar bag.

“She made these?” Yifan takes the masks into his hands. These are very well crafted, he inspects.

The little boy scratches his head before retrieving another three in his bags. “Mother likes to create masks. Leo would help mother to sell them. They are beautiful.”

“Indeed they are.” As soon as Yifan said that, it's like there’s a switch and the boy immediately lights up. “Then will you buy one?!”

His excitement that differs from previously proves how the little boy must have been tired from not being able to sell anything for a while. Sometimes, there are situations like these that gives a slap to Yifan about the reality that some of these kids are living in unlike him.

“Young boy, how many masks are in your bag?”

“Uh... about thirty, I think.”

Yifan then points towards the little kid’s mother. “And in her bag?”

“Thirty as well.”

Yifan nods as he holds out his hand for the little boy to hold it. When the boy reluctantly does so, he stands up, asking the boy to guide his way to his mother. “Let us go make a deal with your mother.”

Moments later, Kyungsoo comes back to his prince carrying two bags on his shoulders while grinning down to a mask on his hand. “Did you buy something, your Highness?”

“I did.” Yifan says as delightedly. “About 60 of these.”

Kyungsoo shouldn't be surprised but he actually is. 60 isn't a small sum. “For whom?”

“For the people back in Ruby maybe. Do you not think this one is very pretty?” He shows the mask that has gold glittery patterns enhancing the ombre of the lilac n white.

“Very. They are for Junmyeon, are they not?” Doesn't take a sorcerer to know what Yifan's tender smile meant.

Yifan nods, still amaze with this particular mask. He remembers Junmyeon’s favourite colour. Albeit that many masks, there’s none of violet. But this colour is beautiful enough.

 

Tonight's going to be a special night. He can feel it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Three knocks can be heard before he lets Kyungsoo in. The secretary makes sure that the prince is all set for the grand finale of his stay in the Amber. “You are all set, your highness.”

“Am I really?” Yifan replies with lack of emotions in his tone. “I still feel like something is missing.”

Kyungsoo sighs, stepping closer to the prince. He knows very well what Yifan meant. Even if Yifan himself can't tell. “This.” Kyungsoo points to both of the corner of his lips. “Smile, Prince Yifan. Like you always do.”

Yifan turns back to his mirror and tries to follow Kyungsoo's advice. This may be it, but the uneasy feeling is yet to disappear.

“Or maybe it is not something visible. Perhaps, it has something to do with Prince Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo tries again.

 _Junmyeon_... That could be it even if Yifan tries to tell himself that a person he just met couldn't possibly make him feel this way. But then again, Junmyeon made him feel all kind of emotions in just a short time. Heartache might be one of it.

“The King and your brothers would be arriving soon.” Kyungsoo calmly hands him the mask that he intended to give to Junmyeon. It was lying openly on the bed, Yifan isn’t sure if he should or not but Kyungsoo knows what's best. “I pray for no regrets on your behalf when we leave for Ruby.”

“Thank you.” Yifan hopes so too.

Tonight is his last night in Amber. Last night with Junmyeon. He couldn't bear to part ways from Junmyeon with misgivings occupying his mind. He’s not sure on what he should do. Should he tell Junmyeon of his feelings? Would he laugh at the absurdity of the situation?

Or would Junmyeon pity him?

Junmyeon’s heart belongs to someone else and that is enough of a reason for Yifan to sew his mouth shut.

_It isn’t possible._

Even in alternative paths, Yifan will still end up with a heartache. Junmyeon wouldn't look at him that way when he has someone on his mind already.

“Let's go.” He commands to Kyungsoo.

 

 

The first thing his brothers did upon seeing him after 7 days was to compare their heights which Yifan notes are peculiarly taller for some reason. Turns out they both had custom-made shoes with high insoles but sadly for them, it's still not enough to beat Yifan. Who can blame them, they do look like midgets around him. Pretty unattractive if you ask Yifan.

But not Junmyeon. Junmyeon's short height is perfect for him. Just enough to make Yifan melt when the smaller prince glances up to him. He’s only older by a year but their difference in height says otherwise. And Yifan likes that. He likes everything about Junmyeon, as sappy as that sound.

Speaking of Junmyeon, he's at the end of the hall along with the daughters of Amber's King. They only come close when all the Kings of Crystal Empire gather to introduce themselves and their respective family to the Clover Land’s King.

One look at the old man, Yifan knows why it became a gala instead of formal diplomatic meeting. It’s because the King is a free spirited person, the kind who would hold his liquor well and laugh even at a fallen leaf.

That's probably Prince Minseok when he becomes the King. Or someone similar to that.

But after the brief introduction, the Kings wander off to the top side of the hall. Thank God the Clover King was highly amazed with the Grand Hall. His instant words were that he can't wait to tell Plantae about the beauty of united kingdoms.

However, Junmyeon is still at the end of the hall, talking with his peers from other kingdoms. He shouldn't be upset that Junmyeon is occupied, what a selfish thought thinking this night would be about him and Junmyeon.

“What is that?” Baekhyun comes poking at the mask attached on his hip. “I was not aware we had to bring one.”

“We actually do not have to.” Chanyeol says, handing the brunet a plate of cream puffs and a cinnamon roll. “Not bad.” Chanyeol nods, eyeing Yifan from head to toe.

“Ahhh.” Yifan sighs bashfully. “You too. Both of you.”

It was tad bit awkward. Funny how the stay in Amber was a plan of three but it ended up with Yifan clinging to Junmyeon like a glue and Baekhyun and Chanyeol are inseparable as always. But it is almost a different kind of inseparable. But what do Yifan know anyways.

“Have you seen Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks through his messy munching. The secretary has been missing in action for a while now.

“The tan boy stole him.” Yifan answers lazily.

Then, Junmyeon stops talking to his friends but now he's back with his siblings. Yifan can see how Princess Bora is clinging onto him for dear life while he rubs her forearm in return. “Is the princess okay?” She looks nervous.

“Which princess?” Chanyeol follows Yifan's sight before letting out an ‘ _ahh’_. “Looks like the announcement is any minute now.”

 _Right_. The wedding announcement. It was planned to reveal to the world tonight, how can Yifan forget? No wonder Princess Bora seems anxious. And speaking of the tiger, the King of Amber Kingdom suddenly rose from his seat and demands everyone’s attention on him.

“Beloved people of the 6 kingdoms that came forth for a unity and also our honourable guest, far from her land, the Clover Kingdom. Pray best that there is no better time to announce this delightful news to the world other than this beautiful twinkling night. My eldest daughter,” The King gestures to Princess Bora who gracefully bows before continuing, “Will be betrothed to the eldest son of the Duke of Peterlee, Earl Jinki.

Murmurs erupted all around the room and some even heads outside to tell the news to those wandering in the garden. Not long later, those murmurs then turns into claps and both of the soon to be bride and groom bows to the crowd. “Let’s welcome the Princess and his future husband to the dance floor.”

Jinki is all smiles as he offers his hand towards the princess and she gracefully slips together their hands. The orchestra that was halted starts playing again as the two of them waltz in the heart of the hall.

One by one, couples start joining the dance. All the Amber's princess are on the dance floor, gracing everyone the pride of the beautiful descendants. Except for Junmyeon who Yifan remembers said that he is not fond of dancing despite his sisters always use him for practices.

“You should just go to him.” Chanyeol elbows him on his ribs. The Amber’s prince would be burned to crisp if Yifan holds his stern gaze on Junmyeon any longer. “He is probably waiting for you as well.”

Yifan doubts it. But opportunity where no one is bothering Junmyeon right now should be taken because who knows which other friends will snatch Junmyeon again. He arrives after striding through the spectacle and even when he did, Junmyeon still has yet to register his presence.

“Still at awed because of your sister?”

Junmyeon fails to realize that he had been staring at the soon to be newlyweds for so long until Yifan suddenly peeks his face directly in front of Junmyeon. “Yifan!”

The taller male chuckles as he takes a step back. “I believe your mind were pretty out of it.”

Junmyeon shakes his head as he pulls Yifan to the side, fearing that they might collide with anyone dancing near them. “How can I not when I am very proud of my sister?”

The way Junmyeon circles his hand around Yifan’s arm is endearing. All he wants to do right now is just fully take Junmyeon's hand and interlock their fingers. If only that is possible, he mentally frowns.

“Here is good.” Junmyeon drops his hand. “Oh my, don't you look dashing?” Junmyeon praises, taking his time to admire the taller prince’s handsome appearance.

Yifan snorts, saying it's not even that different from his usual appearances. Well, except for the colour pallet, he has yet to wear blue as contrast to Junmyeon wearing velvet red. Of all people in this room, none are able to catch his eyes like Junmyeon does now. Instead of letting his hair down like he loves it, Junmyeon gels it backwards. Yifan thinks it's been a while since he saw Junmyeon's forehead. “You too, Junmyeon.” He replies, refraining himself from telling the brown haired male that handsome is an understatement. He is beautiful and Yifan wishes he could tell Junmyeon that over and over again.

The orchestra stops before going into a slow mellow piece and instantly Yifan can hear giggles approaching them. “That was fun!” Princess Bora cheers as she tugs her fiancé closer. “Oh, Prince Yifan! Are you alone? Where are your brothers?”

“My eldest sibling is still dancing with his wife. Meanwhile Prince Ren is off somewhere. But I would like to congratulate you on the announcement.” Yifan extends his felicitations.

“Thank you, Prince Yifan. We appreciate it.” Princess Bora is glowing as ever. The brightest as compared to when he first saw her. They say the love of your life can really enhance your smile and Princess Bora is really the proof of it.

“Bora, you were amazing as always. But if you do not mind, I would like to borrow your fiancé for a while. You know, for a prep talk between in laws.” Junmyeon winks before dragging the gulping Jinki away from the princess.

“Oh dear.” Princess Bora fears for her future husband. Junmyeon despite being younger than her, still possesses a very protective and sometimes overprotective side towards her. “I hope he will be fine.”

“Worry not, princess.” Yifan assures, taking a glass of blackcurrant juice from the waiter and offers it to her. “Junmyeon would never do anything to upset you.”

That is indeed true. Junmyeon even though stern at some times, but he is still the softest at heart. “Never mind about them, where is your...uh... right man?”

“Oh Kyungsoo!” Yifan looks around. Actually he himself have no idea where the doe-eyed went. Jongin really made sure he hid Kyungsoo well _huh_.

“He is somewhere. In fact, I think it is best for me to look for him now.” He points to the exit of the hall. “Again, I congratulate you on your future marriage. Pray you will not forget to extend the invitation to us.”

“Certainly!” The princess grins.

He was about to disappear in the crowd again before Princess Bora suddenly stops him in his tracks. “Prince Yifan!”

“Yes, Princess?”

Princess Bora walks to him before giving Yifan a surprise hug. The taller mentally shrieks as he didn't know what to do with his hands, so he lets it dangle by his side. “May I ask what this is for?” He asks after he is released.

“It is for my brother.” Taking both of Yifan's hands, Princess Bora squeezes them as her eyes are almost glistening. “Thank you for this whole week. He has been lively ever since and I, as his sister, who fails to do much, is utterly grateful for this.”

Such bittersweet words coming from that gentle smile. Yifan doubts he did much to increase Junmyeon’s smile but even if he did make at least once, he'll try even harder to make hundreds of them. “My pleasure, princess.”

With that, he kisses the back of Princess Bora's hand before leaving to find Kyungsoo. He wouldn't have understood Princess Bora's sentiment if he didn't manage to catch Junmyeon on the night he had his breakdown. Junmyeon has been holding a good mask that it even tricked Yifan.

Will he go back to those dark times again?

He was planning to search for Kyungsoo at the garden but luck is on his side when he spots Kyungsoo and Jongin sitting side by side at the foot of the main stairs. Yifan was about to near them before his heels stop when Jongin suddenly dips down to plant a brief kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek.

Both Yifan and Kyungsoo's eyes immediately widen and Yifan has to be dead quiet in hiding himself behind a curtain.

“Wait for me.” Yifan hears Jongin whispers tenderly. _That bastard_. He has already made a move on his secretary and the fact that Kyungsoo lets him get away for invading his privacy. _Oh, his sneaky secretary!_ And he dares to say that Yifan's assumptions are baseless.

When the sound of Jongin's heels disappears, Yifan hastily steps out of the curtain, straight to Kyungsoo. His secretary didn't even get to hide his burning ears before Yifan jumps onto him. “And here I thought Jongin isn't your type.”

“Your Highness!” Kyungsoo shrieks. “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to see something that I clearly should have known.” The prince sighs but his tone bears no malice. All this time Yifan thought Kyungsoo is incapable to harbour feelings for anyone. Who would’ve thought that a simpleton like Jongin could change that? “Well, the least you could do is notify me where you disappear. Our friends were searching for you. You even missed out the wedding announcement.”

Kyungsoo's eyes alarmed at the mention of wedding. Something dark washes over his face to Yifan's confusion. “What is the matter?”

“Was... was Prince Junmyeon there... when the announcement took place?” The way Kyungsoo stutters the words effectively has Yifan on edge. Why does Kyungsoo seem so fearful? The fold on Yifan's forehead deepens. “If there is something you wish to tell, head straight to the point, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and somehow it got Yifan to do the same as well. “Your Highness, the person that Junmyeon could not forget is closer than we think. All this time, I thought it was someone from the west estate,” he pauses, trying to look at Yifan's reaction. “He is here. That person is here. And he is getting married to the Amber's eldest princess.”

The word hits Yifan like cold ices.

_That can't be._

All this time, Junmyeon would always talk highly of his sister’s love story. There's no way it would be...

Suddenly, his brain takes him back to that particular memory where Junmyeon cried in his arms.

 

 

**_“I've loved him for a long time.”_ **

And also,

**_“Jinki is our childhood friend,”_ **

****

****

Ah...

“But that is not all, my prince.” Kyungsoo says again.

_There’s more?_

“Jinki seems to be good friends with the Prince of Emerald. It was just a coincidence that Jongin overheard their conversation. It seems, there was a relationship... between Junmyeon and Earl Jinki.”

Is it possible for a heart to sink deeper? So it wasn't a one sided love like he had thought. And that is much, so much worse than an unrequited love.

Junmyeon is right. Yifan can't possibly understand his situation. Not the slightest bit.

“I have to find them!”

“Prince Yifan!” Kyungsoo tugs his prince’s hand, stopping him from leaving. “Forgive me, my prince, but,” He gets down on one knee. “Jongin entrusted this information to me because I had persistently asked him after his slip of tongue. Fear for his life I felt if words travel to others except you. So I beg one thing from you, your highness. No matter how much you wish to confront this to Junmyeon, please do not tell Junmyeon that you knew unless he wishes to tell you himself.”

This persona of Kyungsoo doesn’t fit him. There's a difference between bows for greeting and a bow for begging. Only one's desperation is shown through the action of the latter. And prides are sacrificed and embraced by the royalty. “Stand up, Kyungsoo. I will not have myself repeating this.”

The secretary quietly rises from the ground, not able to meet the eyes of his prince. “Despite being your prince, Kyungsoo, you first and foremost, are my friend. I have respect for you. And if you want me to swear of secrecy, especially for the well-being of the people you care about, I will do so.”

Yifan sees how Kyungsoo's shoulders sags in relief. This bastard. He needs not to kneel. Does he think Yifan is that stubborn to not think of other people? He guesses when you love someone deeply, everything just scares you.

Junmyeon too.

 _Right_! He has to find them!

He runs back into the hall, looking for a certain honey blond hair. Trying not to run, some people might mistake him for bringing bad news if his face is uncontrolled. Now, where did they went just now? Princess Bora is still there alone, talking to her peers so Junmyeon and Jinki must have yet to come back.

_Why aren't they here already?_

And then he sees it! One of the waiters disappears behind the humongous curtain by the podium. _There_!

Sneaking behind the curtains, there's indeed a hideout but it's for the waiter n waitress to possibly take a rest or a few bites of food before resuming their duties. And just by the corner, there's a door out to the garden. They must have gone this way.

By now, Yifan is going with his intuition. The only place where Junmyeon might be. There's no mistaken the location.

The place is quite far from the mansion building but if he were Junmyeon, he would want a place that's secluded to be alone. _Tsk_. The idea of them being alone really hits Yifan like a bullet. It's dreadful but what can he do?

However, he is almost halfway to Junmyeon's favourite place when he hears two whispering voices. By this area, none of the guest had come by here. It started being secluded halfway through the first daughter’s garden. Just when he nears to the direction of the voices, he spots Jinki whose back is facing him. It's almost as if Yifan is being glued to the ground because there he can see both of them clearly but his mind couldn't decipher what to do next.

His brain couldn't even think further when suddenly, Jinki cups Junmyeon's jaw and pulls him closer to plant a lingering kiss on Junmyeon's forehead. The Amber's prince gently shuts his eyes, as if he is savouring every moment of the forehead kiss. Yifan can't say that it didn't kill him in the inside. It did then and it definitely did now.

Again, Yifan is seeing something that he shouldn't. So turning away and hides behind one of the bushes is what he thinks is the best thing to do.

 

 

“Thank you, your Highness. For everything.” Jinki murmurs after he steps back from Junmyeon.

Junmyeon didn’t want to cry. He promised himself he wouldn't cry but he would've succeeded if it weren't for one stubborn tear. “Jinki, my words about taking care of my sister is genuine. If you ever make her cry, just like how you did with me,” Junmyeon mutters the last few words while smiling, “I shall not forgive you.”

“I can assure you, I will not, your Highness.” Jinki tells him. Why does it hurt him to see Jinki’s smile? Why does it hurt him to know that Jinki will definitely keep the promise dearly in his heart? Is it bad that Junmyeon wish that Jinki would've kept his promise about staying with Junmyeon through the ups and downs?

Funny thing is that Jinki would still keep that promise. Except he will no longer be there as Junmyeon's lover but instead, his _brother-in-law._

Junmyeon wants to cry.

“Now go! She would notice that you have been gone for quite some time.” Even with a shattered heart, Junmyeon still tries to smile through his tears.

“I understand. I will take my leave now.” He bows then turns to the direction back to the palace. “And Junmyeon,” He pauses before giving Junmyeon another squeeze on the latter's hand. “Remember I _loved_ you.”

Such bittersweet words to end their story in this cold night. The past tense in the word “love” is the full stop to everything. Junmyeon shouldn't feel upset. He shouldn't. But not even he himself can control his own feelings.

However, Junmyeon is not at all surprised when Yifan walks up to him after Jinki is no longer in view. He had actually seen Yifan standing back there before he closed his eyes. Why does Yifan keep popping out at the time when his secret speaks the loudest?

“Apparently the cat is out of the bag,” Junmyeon confesses when Yifan is already in front of him. “It seems to me that now that you are aware of all my secrets. And you do know how important it is to lock this secret?”

“I know.” Yifan replies, eyes painfully searching something in Junmyeon's.

Junmyeon can't bear it. He doesn't want Yifan to think of him pathetically again. Junmyeon is just too pitiful right now. “We should leave as well. My siblings might be searching for me.” Not waiting for Yifan, he walks pass him with chest heaving up and down. Where does he put his dignity? Is there any left?

At least Yifan is not making any unnecessary comments.

 

 _What is going inside your mind, Junmyeon?_ Yifan doesn’t pity Junmyeon if that is the reason why he is refusing to look at him. All he cares is if Junmyeon needs time away from the fireworks in the hall. Going back in the hall meant Junmyeon will be seeing his sister whom he loved timelessly, in the arms of what he used to call his lover. How did he manage to make a straight face since day one?

“No.” Yifan stops in his trance.

Junmyeon heaves out a sigh. He knows Yifan won’t let it go easily this time too. “Yifan, just this time—”

“No. We are not going back in there.”

“Please—”

Grabbing Junmyeon’s hand, Yifan’s drag him to the nearest gazebo. There are just a few people but it is better than having to turn back to the secluded area. He fears Junmyeon might wriggle out of his grasp if it takes too long.

“We are not going back.” Yifan repeats, letting go of Junmyeon’s hand. When they arrive there, some of the guests who were there before them immediately bows and greet them. One look from Yifan, all of them exited the gazebo.

“God, Yifan. Could you listen to me for once?” The smaller prince tries to escape but Yifan blocks his path every time. Junmyeon is becoming more and more frustrated when Yifan starts holding him place. “What do you want me to do, Yifan?!” Finally, he cries out.

Yifan feels himself still for a tad second before he pulls Junmyeon into his embrace. “Stay. Just stay here.”

Junmyeon’s tired. Drained even and Yifan isn’t making this situation easy. “Please stop this.” There’s not even enough will in Junmyeon to push him away. Why? Just why can’t Junmyeon suffer this alone? As terrible as that sound, it’s better than pathetically showing your weakness to someone else. “Do you know how hard this is for me?”

“Then. Let us not make things harder for you. Stay here with me instead of going back there.” What scares Yifan the most right now is if Junmyeon might end up crying in front of his sister. Then Yifan wouldn’t be able to save him at all.

“I don’t want to cry, Yifan. How many times do I have to?”

It sounds like Junmyeon is finally surrendering when his hand drops to his side. Yifan leans back enough to see the hurt expression on Junmyeon's face. He knows that Junmyeon is trying so hard to hold his tears from falling again but just by the first touch on Junmyeon's cheek, everything comes crumbling down. “Tell me, Yifan. Why after all this time, he still does not want me?”

Shocked by Junmyeon’s outburst, Yifan pulls Junmyeon's nape until he is leaning his forehead on his neck. Junmyeon's cries are being muffled by Yifan's suit, and there's nothing that Yifan can do now other than to let Junmyeon empties his heart out through his tears.

This feels like _deja vu_ , except it's more painful because Yifan knows who and what the cause is. The way Junmyeon tightens his grip on Yifan's sleeve every time his muffled cries gets harder, how do Yifan take a way even just a little of Junmyeon’s pain?

Although Yifan tries to wipe Junmyeon's tears away but the brown haired male refuses to lift his head thus, Yifan has no choice than to let Junmyeon clings his head on his shoulders.

Took a while before Junmyeon calms down. Yifan worries that the guests nearby might suspect something. He forcefully yet gently pushes himself away from Junmyeon before taking out the mask from his back and wears it on Junmyeon.

He is glad that Kyungsoo’s instinct had said that he should've brought this along tonight. Who would've thought it might become useful this instance? Junmyeon didn't protest and instead, helps Yifan ties the ribbon tighter around his head.

The mask couldn't hide his bloodshot eyes but at least people nearby couldn't tell that he'd been crying by his concealed red nose and cheeks. “I... I apologize.” Junmyeon croaks out. “For... always taking you along into my mess.”

Even if it is true, Yifan didn't care. The mess is what Yifan had expected when he declared himself to Junmyeon. He just didn't expect the mess to be this lethal. “It is nothing like that.”

“Still...” Junmyeon sniffles. His stiff hair is starting to loosen a little. “God, it would be great if I can return to my chamber now.”

That's actually a good idea. Who needs to attend this gala anyways? The Kings from all kingdoms are having fun on their own. The attention also has already shifted to Earl Jinki and Princess Bora. It’s going to be fine. “Come then.” He offers his hand to Junmyeon. Yifan won't force the latter if he refused.

Junmyeon hesitantly eyes Yifan's palm before fixing his mask then slips his fingers along Yifan's. “Alright.”

That is all it takes for Yifan to squeeze his hand and leads them inside the palace. Instead of where they come from, they entered through the main door. By that way, they don't have to stagger through the crowd.

 

 

 _This shouldn't have happened_. Junmyeon feels awfully terrible that Yifan has to save him from feeling much, much worse. At the same time, he is beyond grateful because going back in the hall would have opened his wounds and there’s no way Junmyeon can hide.

All this time, he's been locking up his feelings, conceal his sweet past with Jinki for his sister's happiness. He loves Bora so damn much that when the King made an announcement, his body was shaking because that was his boyfriend right there, is being engaged to one of the people he would take a sword for.

It goes without saying that whatever escapade they were on, had to end on that spot. It would have hurt less if Jinki didn't seem so happy at the engagement. Junmyeon knows that Jinki probably hates himself for having to hurt Junmyeon but what else is there to be done?

All of these feelings, Junmyeon can't say that he didn't try. He did. Junmyeon limits his appearance at home. He rides with his friends often. Play archery with the kids. But whenever he feels like he's closer to being numb, the feelings hammer him back.

It was going so well especially with Yifan around. Only lately he's been on edge because it's finally going to be announced and Jinki can no longer be seen in a certain way.

It made him panic.

“Junmyeon, look at me.” The light pinch on his chin called his soul back to his body. He didn't notice that they have already passed the guards and are already in his chamber. “I asked if you wanted to wash your face.”

“Oh...” Junmyeon probably looks disarray right now. The dried tears on his face. His ugly red complexion whenever he cries. It is unfortunate that Yifan had to see all that. “I will be right back.” He takes off the mask and hands it to Yifan.

After the sound of the bathroom door clicked shut, Yifan breathes out a damn long sigh. Tonight turns out to be different from what he had expected. He at least had in mind that his last night here meant unforgettably sweet memories, enough to last a lifetime or until their next meeting although he's not sure when that will be. But he's here, right now, sitting on the window seat in Junmyeon's room, stuck in Junmyeon's love story. And the saddest part is that he isn't in it neither that the love story is a happy one.

Minutes later, Junmyeon comes out from the bathroom with wet hair and wet face. Yifan hands him a small towel he found hanging by his wardrobe to which the smaller prince thanks him for it. “I informed the guards that you are unwell so if any of your family inquires for you, they would know where to find you.”

“Thank you, Yifan.” Junmyeon says again. It seems like these days he owes Yifan a lot.

Yifan nods, gesturing him to the bed. Taking off all the formal suit would be a hassle, Junmyeon just wants to lay down so with the exception of his shoes, he lets his tired body be succumbed by the softness of the mattress. His eyes are getting sleepy and sleepier as a result of him crying.

“Very well. I do not want to disturb your resting. I will take my—”

“It is alright.” Junmyeon interrupts Yifan before the latter could twist the door knob open. “You said you wanted me to stay with you. So, Yifan, you may stay.”

The hand on the door handle lifts as he takes steps closer to Junmyeon. “Are you sure? You might—”

“I am.” Junmyeon insists. “After all, did I not tell you that your presence makes everything feels right?”

 _Oh_... _Wait_ , Yifan pauses. Does that mean... Junmyeon remembers that night when he was drunk? That night when Junmyeon pecked his cheek?

But he didn't say anything...

Oh quit it, Yifan. It is just a kiss on the cheek, what is there to fuss about. Right now, just focus on what really matters;

Junmyeon.

“Here we are again just like the other night, where you stand by me with questions in your head.” The light brown haired male glances up to Yifan after barely making himself comfortable on the bed.

Yifan notes that Junmyeon is referring to the night when he first visited Junmyeon in his room. “I do not deemed any explanations from you this time.”

“Really? But this time I will tell you. That is at least what I owe you.” It is Yifan's last night in this kingdom. What does it say of Junmyeon if he lets Yifan off with a bad reputation of him? “You may make yourself comfortable here.” He scoots to side to make enough space for Yifan.

“Oh it is fine! Standing is fine.”

For the first time today, Junmyeon genuinely lets out a chuckle. “You are not shy, are you? It is fine, Yifan. It would be easier to talk to when you are near.” Funny how lately Junmyeon has been seeing a different side of Yifan. He was always so fearless, intimidating at times and his aura is never invisible. But even the Ruby prince has a reserve side.

Since Junmyeon offered and Yifan has to bear in mind that this is for the sake of Junmyeon to hear him better and not for any improper reason, Yifan sits stiffly by Junmyeon's side. Although awkward, Yifan still can't stop his reflex in tugging the duvet up until Junmyeon’s chest.

“Should I begin telling you the story now?” Junmyeon asks.

“Only when you are comfortable enough.”

The smaller closes his eyes for a moment before turning to lie down on his side facing Yifan. Even when he begins, Junmyeon still has his eyes closed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Jinki has always been there. He was a friend from day 1. There's no other someone who is closer with the Amber siblings except for him. But most importantly, Jinki, the son of the Duke of Peterlee, loves Bora from the moment he knows what is the meaning of love._

_And Junmyeon, learned how to keep a secret at a young age._

_Junmyeon was 13 when Jinki kept talking about his sister. He would mention how pretty Bora is. Or how he is proud that Bora excels her studies. Since there's only one prince from the Amber, almost by default Junmyeon is the closest to Jinki. And he didn't doubt that Jinki has fallen for his sister._

_But being the person closest to Jinki is both a blessing and a curse. Junmyeon didn’t know when he started seeing Jinki in a different light. Maybe it's because Jinki is always there to let Junmyeon sleep on his shoulder after helping him with his studies. Maybe it's that time when Junmyeon had an accident where he fell from his horse and had to be bedridden for 4 days and Jinki never once left his side._

_It was Junmyeon’s fault that he thought he could make Jinki forget his long time crush on his sister. He didn't think Princess Bora would ever consider Jinki to be his lover. After all, Bora did repetitively say that she sees Jinki almost like a brother._

_So after Junmyeon celebrated his 19th birthday, he was pretty confident to confess to his best friend._

_“Prince Junmyeon, I do not understand.” Jinki panics after Junmyeon had professed his love under the bright moonlight._

_“I am saying that I like you. For a while now. Although, I am the prince but I wish to do this properly. I know you might not feel the same yet, but I would like to try.” He was really putting his friendship of years on the line. If his confession ends up poorly, it would be hurtful for his friendship, pride and also his heart. “So what is your honest answer, Jinki?”_

_There can be many reasons as to why Jinki accepts his confession. Junmyeon just hope it's not out of guilt or pity. But after a few months of secret rendezvous, Junmyeon knows that their love is real._

_All the love stories he read, both tragic and happy ones, he had imagined himself in the place of the protagonist and Jinki as the lover. So to finally able to do all those romantic gestures with Jinki is a dream come true. Keeping their affair at that time as a secret seems like the best decision. Jinki being 5 years older than him shouldn't be a problem but he's afraid that the King might oppose their relationship. And he can't have that especially when they had just started._

_As long as Jinki is there to secretly greet him with a kiss when no one is looking, everything is already in a good place._

_Junmyeon had his first real heartbreak when every family member is being summoned by the King. Jinki and his father were also present. Just after the meeting, Junmyeon planned on asking Jinki to go horse-riding._

_But the invitation died in his stomach when his father suddenly drops the bomb._

_“After much discussion with the Duke of Peterlee, I, the King of Amber would like to wed my eldest daughter, Princess Bora with his eldest son, Earl Jinki. This decision has been thought carefully in accordance to Bora’s choices of husband. Any objections please bring it forth.”_

_Junmyeon felt his heart thumping very fast. Faster than it has ever been._

_No._

_That’s my lover. He wanted to step forth and stop this madness. Princess Bora doesn't even like Jinki, so how can they get married?_

_“I have no objections, father.” Bora says although her voice lacks of enthusiasm._

_Junmyeon looked at Jinki who was sweating terribly under his collar. He probably felt like he was walking on thin ice. If Jinki said no, it would complicate things more, wouldn’t it?_

_Alas, Junmyeon decided to know his place and gives and encouraging nod to Jinki._

_The latter immediately understands what he meant._

 

_Only God and the angels know how his heart was screeching when Jinki informs that he has no objection. If only everyone can see how his heart is bleeding when the King finalized that there will be a wedding taking place few months from then._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Cruel, isn't it?”

Yifan glances down to Junmyeon’s expressionless face. He still looks beautiful even with his hair drenched. But the emptiness in his eyes isn't. However, Yifan understands that no matter what, not even Yifan can take it away from Junmyeon. It made him realize how powerless he is in Junmyeon's life. “Sometimes, there are just things that is not meant to be.”

“Right.” Junmyeon sighs, sitting up suddenly. “It is too bad that I fell for someone who I cannot have.”

 _Oh trust him_ , Yifan thinks he knows what that feels like. Especially now when he feels so close with Junmyeon.

This is what he wants. To know all about Junmyeon's secret. To know about Junmyeon's pain so that it'd make them closer. But somehow, the more he knows about Junmyeon, the farther he feels despite being in the same room as he is. He watches Junmyeon steps out from the duvet. The smaller prince pauses before standing up then walks to the window seat.

The suit Junmyeon wears still feels like it's suffocating him. His night gown is already folded on top of the window seat. One by one, he unbuttons and removes the layers of his suit.

“Uhh...” Yifan clears his throat when he feels an alarm ringing in his head. “Should I wait outside while you uh... undress?”

“Oh...” Junmyeon stops at the last piece before he is totally topless. He was totally in his thoughts that he had no time to even feel shy. That is until he noticed how embarrassed Yifan is right now. “You... can look elsewhere.”

“Sure!” Yifan blurts out, turning his body to face the opposite. “You may notify me when you are done.”

Junmyeon can't help but chuckle at the taller prince. He realizes that Yifan has many both charming and cute points. No wonder his sisters are so fond over him. Even his eldest sister, Bora.

It is just unfortunate that Yifan's last night here is with Junmyeon bawling his eyes out. Even so, he feels tons better by having Yifan here, right now. Maybe, some part of Junmyeon doesn't want this night to be his last night with Yifan. Does that make him crazy?

“I am done.” Junmyeon says, placing his suit neatly on the window seat. Instead of going to the bed, Junmyeon remains standing at the window. There are still guests present in the garden, dancing with their dates. Junmyeon's a little jealous. “This is my favourite melody.”

“Beg your pardon?” Yifan walks towards him to see what he's been staring at as well.

“This song. It is my favourite.” He states, remembering all those times his sister used to play it on repeat. “The singer is one of the best in town. She has a lovely voice. My sisters would dance to her ballads and eventually pull me in.”

Humming to the barely audible song, Junmyeon has always wanted to dance with someone to this song despite him not being fond of dancing. However, this song just might be an exception. He loves the tune and lyrics about getting lost in the fantasy of love.

Yifan has never heard of any music from Amber but the way Junmyeon’s feet are subtly moving, he thinks he knows what to do next. “Neither of us had a proper dance tonight. Although I can barely hear the music, do you mind?” Yifan shyly offers his hand.

“Are you asking me to dance now?”

Maybe that was too cheesy, Yifan grimaces in his head. This usually happens in books but maybe in the bedroom where one is wearing a night gown isn't at all appropriate. “Well...”

Before Yifan could retract his hand, Junmyeon immediately takes hold of it. “I don’t see why not.”

They move to the centre part of the room and both of them just stare at each other with their hands still intact. “So...” Yifan is not sure where to put his hands. He’s only danced twice in his life with someone that is not his teacher.

But then, Junmyeon starts of by placing his free hand on Yifan's waist. “Is this okay?” Frankly, it feels a bit weird since Yifan has always had his partner’s hand on his shoulder instead. So, he takes Junmyeon's palm, and slide it upwards until it is on his shoulder. “I'd like this better.” Yifan grins.

“Oh...” Junmyeon too is never used to this position. But he wouldn't mind. Junmyeon is shorter anyways. Yifan’s hand on Junmyeon’s waist moves up until it is placed behind his back before they start moving.

“You know,” Junmyeon laughs softly. “I do not think this is really working.”

It isn't like in the film or in the books where dancing feels like floating. Instead, it feels awkward and a little embarrassed but Yifan made no suggestion to stop. “ _Shhhh_ let us pretend that it is.”

Shaking his head, Junmyeon steps closer until he shifts his hands so that both of his arms are around Yifan's shoulder. Yifan's hand on Junmyeon's back move towards his waist. “This is more relaxing.”

“I guess ballroom isn't really our thing.” Yifan shrugs.

Moving slightly side by side, Junmyeon has this thing in his heart where it beats a little faster when Yifan's chest moves against his. It made Junmyeon highly aware on how close they are but strangely it is comfortable. The sense of security he feels being near to Yifan, it is almost endearing. At first, it was just his hunch that being around Yifan calms him, but now, leaning his ear on Yifan's shoulder, he wishes the time would stop.

Everything just feels right.

“You know, Junmyeon. It is not the end.” Yifan lifts his hand to twirl Junmyeon before the smaller comes back into his arms. “Even if Earl Jinki chooses not to be with you, I know there are many people out there who would.”

Junmyeon likes to contradict that statement but he lets Yifan pulls him closer again. “Really?” He questions sarcastically. It may be flattering but Junmyeon really doesn't see anyone now who would want to spend his whole life with Junmyeon.

“Really.” Yifan affirms, placing his lips just above the shell of Junmyeon's ear. “Like me.”

That took Junmyeon by surprise. “Wh..what?” Junmyeon immediately glances up to Yifan. He expects Yifan to break into a mischievous smile for making a joke. But then, Yifan doesn't meet his eyes. He looks away out of the window as if there are thousands of things playing in his mind. “What do you mean, Yifan?”

With a heavy exhale, Yifan’s hold on his waist starts to loosen. “I mean what it means, Junmyeon.”

Putting a little distance between them, Junmyeon worries that the sound of his heartbeat might be loud enough for Yifan to feel it. His hands from Yifan's shoulder slip off altogether. “You...” He backs away. He is not confessing, is he? “Are you—” The change of Yifan's expression from worried to somehow disappointed made Junmyeon's heart ache. He wants to say something but nothing comes into his mind.

Sensing Junmyeon’s reluctance, Yifan tries to drive away the topic. He knew from the beginning that this would never work. At least for now it won’t. “I actually have a present for you.” He rummages through his pockets and as he was about to pull out, his hand stops. Junmyeon, still speechless on what to say, waits curiously while Yifan is contemplating on his own. “Close your eyes.” Yifan then says.

“My eyes?”

“Yes.” Yifan demands before he asks for Junmyeon to open his palm. Junmyeon’s mind is too busy to even question why but he does as Yifan asks without objection. When Junmyeon has his eyes closed, Yifan steps closer. He is sure that Junmyeon is nervous. Maybe anxious too. He lifts his hand and if he is out of his mind, he would have caressed Junmyeon's cheek one last time. But Yifan has never felt farther than Junmyeon until now. “This is my farewell gift.” He takes out a tiny pouch and place it on Junmyeon's palm. “I want you to open your eyes, only when you hear the door clicks.”

“Wait—”

“No,” He blocks Junmyeon's eyes with his palm when the smaller prince tried to open his eyes. “This is the best farewell that I can give you for now. Yes, I like you, Junmyeon. And I know it is not the right time, which is why, it is okay for me to stop here.”

Sensing that Junmyeon would obey him, he gently removes his hand and granted, Junmyeon doesn't open his eyes. Junmyeon's hand clutches the pouch in his palm before pulling it to his chest.

It can't stop here. _No_. There's like these words that Junmyeon desperately wants to voice out. It’s trembling in his throat. But his state of confusion won't let him utter anything. At last, he hears the sound of Yifan's footsteps weakens and then, the sound of the door closed shut.

Opening his eyes, Yifan is no longer in presence but somehow Junmyeon still can't find himself breathing right. His legs give out and he falls on the edge of his bed. “What...”

_Yifan... He can't..._

Junmyeon's feelings has never been more confused before. Yes, there's always a soft spot for Yifan but he never really thought about it. There’s even a nagging voice in his mind that always preaches when Yifan sits or so much stands near him. He finds it very endearing.

But despite the joy of having Yifan around, he never really thought about shifting his feelings to someone else. He has always been in love with Jinki and never knew that his feelings could waver. Heck, it definitely didn't when his father announced the engagement.

But for once, it ticked in his heart. What does it feel like to be in love with Yifan?

Just by feeling the velvet pouch, Junmyeon has an idea on what is in it. He unties them and tip it upside down to find a bracelet on his palm. But that's not just it. Around the silver bracelet, there's one circular stone that is attached to the bracelet. “Ruby...” He finds himself whispering while caressing the crystal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What he supposed to feel like a load of weight finally evaporates from his chest, instead he feels even heavier. Aren't he supposed to be relief that now Junmyeon knows his heart, but now, every step he takes gets heavy and heavier. Oh man, he slides his fingers across his blond locks, making his stiff hair dishevelled hair.

_Did he mess up?_

He's not sure what is he supposed to do next so before he even knew it, he's back in the hall with a drink in his hand. At least aside from him, everyone seems happy. Baekhyun and Chanyeol is the usual them. He is guessing Kyungsoo's disappearance meant he is just out somewhere with Jongin. And then his eyes land on the man of the night, Earl Jinki with his arms tight around his fiancé.

 _Oh look at him_ , laughing as if fortune smiles on him. Maybe it does. The ones miserable and crying isn't him. Hell, does he even feel anything from all the mess. Was there even a time when he is not smiling around the princess? But then again, being around someone you love supposed to make you the happiest person on earth.

And yet, Yifan can't relate.

As if he isn't miserable enough, a few people approach Yifan to ask about Junmyeon's whereabouts. And for the nth time, he would reply that the prince isn't feeling too well and decided to rest up. This made him realize how he has been so close with Junmyeon that even Junmyeon’s sisters rely on Yifan to take care of Junmyeon. Part of him felt prideful for that but other parts are saying how it's complicated.

“Your Highness.” He is startled when Kyungsoo appears before him, tight-lipped. “Your baggage has already been loaded into the carriage. It is time to leave.”

 _Oh_.

It is already time for Yifan to leave everything here in Amber. Including his heart. “I will be waiting at the carriage then.”

“Your Highness.” Kyungsoo stops him. The shorter male looks around for someone before stepping close to whisper to the prince. “Will you not bid Prince Junmyeon a farewell?”

Yifan smiles, handing the champagne glass to Kyungsoo. “Already have.”

“Oh. Then did it go well? How about the bracelet?”

Yifan tries his best to put on a smile as he pockets his hands. “Hmm...” He hums, feeling the pressure prickling on his heart again. “When they say your first love hurts the most, I thought the books were lying.” And with that, Yifan walks away, leaving Kyungsoo to frown at the unfortunate turns out events.

 

 

Arriving at the doorstep of the main door, Ren was leaning on the carriage while his eldest brother and his wife are already in the other carriage. Usually his brother would belt out sarcastic remark as soon as he sees him however, Yifan's expression doesn't seem like it is appropriate to do so. “What is with the long face?” Ren pushes himself from the door.

“Tired is all.” He shrugs. “Is Father not here yet?” Yifan peeks into the carriage. There's no one else inside.

“He will be here soon. The Kings from other kingdoms are bidding their farewell as well. Anyways,” Ren nudges him on his ribs. “How was your stay here? Were the Ambers fun to be around with?”

Yifan groans. That’s really one of the topics that Yifan wish to avoid talking. Especially to his brothers. “I prefer if you do not ask about it.”

“That bad, _huh_?” His brother pats him on the back. Yifan would've appreciate the gesture if only Ren didn't open his mouth again. “Aww maybe you and her aren't meant to be together.” He coos, and Yifan rather bleeds to death than hearing his brother annoying's voice.

“Or...” The tone of his brother's voice changed. “Should I say a ‘he’?”

Yifan was about to ask what he meant until suddenly he almost fell forward as he feels a pair of arms circling his waist. “ _What_ —who?”

The person is hugging Yifan tightly that he can barely even glance to see who it was. Not until he recognizes the red stone on the bracelet of the person's arm. “Junmyeon...?”

The hands on his waist loosens before gripping tightly on Yifan's suit.

“Prince Junmyeon… You're... in night gown!” Ren shrieks.

Turning around, Yifan realizes that Junmyeon had run to him in his night wear and even without proper shoes. He's wearing his night slippers! “Junmyeon, your dress—”

“I cannot let you leave like this!” Junmyeon shouts, surprising the people there. Even Prince Kevin and his wife come out of the carriage to see what is going on. There's too many people here. He can't let Junmyeon embarrass himself for the sake of Yifan here although Junmyeon doesn't look like he is fazed one bit.

“Come with me.” Yifan bends down his knees before carrying the Amber’s prince over his shoulder. Junmyeon yelps before he is being tilted upside down and is brought inside the palace.

Meanwhile, Ren and Kevin can only glance towards each other with confusion on their faces.

 

“I knew that something wild would have happened here. You owe me abalones, brother!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At least when being upside down, some of the people can't see Junmyeon's face. Although it might be futile considering Junmyeon had just ran outside with a not at all appropriate attire. He didn't feel eyes around him. Mainly because all that was in head was to stop Yifan from leaving. Not until he is sure of his feelings. “In there, Yifan.” Junmyeon hits Yifan's shoulder lightly and point towards one of the doors beside the stairs. They could've gone all the way to Junmyeon's room but it's too far away and Junmyeon can hear more voices are coming out from upstairs.

The room happens to be a small store room that his family kept some of the gardening fake plants his 6th sister created. Once inside, Yifan puts Junmyeon down on his feet.

“You cannot...just storm out to me like that.” Yifan pants, taking a step back until his back hits the cabinet behind him. “What if people see you in this?”

“A few already have. And that is fine.” Junmyeon says softly, careful in not being too loud. The storeroom is just a small room and anyone can hear them from outside. Junmyeon turns on the switch on the wall and the light bulb on top of them lights up just enough for them to see each other clearly.

Yifan's eyes falls on Junmyeon's wrist to which he notes the familiar bracelet. He's wearing it. “That gift.” He points to it. “You know what that means right.”

Junmyeon nods. “I do, Yifan.” Of course, Junmyeon knew. He was the one who told Yifan about it. It was his culture to exchange crystals with one another as a form of love blooming. It took him a few moments of pondering in his room and also a few flashbacks in his head for him to realize that he doesn't want to say farewell. Not like this. “Yifan, there's something that I need to confirm.” He takes a step closer to Yifan.

The cabinet that is stabbing on his back is preventing Yifan to move an inch. “You are welcome to push me away. Anytime.” Junmyeon says again, still continuing to invade Yifan's private space. Junmyeon places his hand on Yifan's shoulder before standing on his toes, faces are only an inch apart. “Just once...”

Yifan can feel Junmyeon's hot breath against his lips. He knows what Junmyeon is trying to do. And he waits for it. Wait until Junmyeon closes the gap. Albeit being reluctant, Junmyeon takes a deep breath before gently closing his lips against Yifan's.

It was just a tender and simple kiss. Their lips aren't moving but Yifan can't help the electrifying feeling inside him. It’s like everything just magically turns his worries and sadness off like a switch. Junmyeon pulls back just a little, to see Yifan's face.

“You call that a kiss?” Yifan smirks, before tugging Junmyeon by the waist and reconnect their lips for the second time. This time, Yifan properly fit their lips together, having Junmyeon’s upper lip in between his. Junmyeon is startled for a moment before he relaxes surrenders into the kiss. Yifan has never had his first kiss, but he has seen enough kissing in his lifetime to know how to move his lips. He tilts his head to the side to make the kiss deeper and this way he can taste every of Junmyeon's soft lips. All tenderness went away as Yifan desperately wants to devour every inch of Junmyeon's lips. They broke off for a brief second before Yifan jumps to gently nibble Junmyeon's lower lip.

Junmyeon's hand find its way across Yifan's blond locks and before he knew it, Yifan's hand from his waist slides down to his thighs and lifts him up and placed him on the cabinet behind Yifan. “Yifan...”

Yifan didn't spare Junmyeon any time before diving in again for another desperate kiss. Junmyeon replies with an equally passionate kiss and Heavens, Junmyeon can feel himself losing his mind. Yifan's kiss is like something he never knew needed. There has been moments where Junmyeon wonder what a kiss with Yifan would feel like. He can't help it. Not when they were talking about experience in affections and Yifan told him how he never had his first kiss. Does this mean Junmyeon is his first kiss?

 _That's crazy._ How can someone who kiss for the first time be this good?

“You are crazy for this.” Yifan whispers against his lips. He can't remember for how many times their lips have met each other but Yifan doesn't want it to stop. Not when he still can't get enough of Junmyeon.

Eventually, Yifan has to put a stop to the kiss. He has to bear in mind that this kiss wasn't a confirmation to anything. Junmyeon simply needs to figure out his feelings. He might have taken it too far but he doesn't regret it one bit. And he knows very well Junmyeon doesn't either. He wasn't alone in the passionate kiss.

“What does your heart say now?” Yifan grazes Junmyeon's bottom lip with his thumb. He looks so beautiful. Gasping for air like this, Yifan wonders if he will be able to see this expression again.

“You... liar.” Junmyeon pants but his lips lift to a smile. “You've had your first kiss before, hadn't you?”

Yifan chuckles before swiping Junmyeon's bangs away from his face. “Was I that good?”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes before playfully punch Yifan’s shoulder. If anyone told Yifan that he would be kissing the Amber's one and only prince on the last day of his stay, he wouldn't have believed it. But here they are, catching their breaths in a very small storeroom. “Junmyeon, tell me what is in your mind.”

Junmyeon sighs, his eyes turns serious. “My head is confused now. All this time, it was always Jinki and only him,” At the mention of Jinki, Yifan's heart made a quick drop. “But then, when you gave me this bracelet, everything just make sense. Why I want to be around you. Why things feels lighter when I'm with you. Because maybe I…” Junmyeon lifts his wrist to show Yifan the bracelet. “Maybe that I feel the same way, Prince Yifan of Ruby.”

Yifan's eyes widens as he gives Junmyeon a space for him to jump off from the cabinet. Is he hearing right? Does Junmyeon really means it? “What...?”

“I am saying, Yifan, that I like you too. And I do not want you to leave thinking I don’t. But at the same time, I do not think I have fully moved forward from Jinki.”

Yifan understands the last statement. After all, just an hour ago that Junmyeon had properly ended things with Jinki. This all must have been too much for Junmyeon. Junmyeon has every right to be confused and doubtful. “Junmyeon, look at me.” He lifts Junmyeon's chin. “Tonight has been a very long night for you. You do not have to answer me anything for now.”

“But—”

“Shhh, it's okay.” Yifan grins as his hands finds Junmyeon's to interlock their fingers together. “I will write to you Junmyeon. Everyday. Every week. I have so many things to learn about you, Junmyeon. My time here is maybe done but my time with you isn't. So promise me you will write to me as well.” Yifan insists with gleaming eyes. The brightest Junmyeon has ever seen. How can he say no to those? He would have done it even if Yifan didn't ask him to. “I promise.” He grins as he goes to hug Yifan's waist.

Feeling Junmyeon's strand of hair tickling his nose, it's almost unbelievable that the night ends like this. Yifan wouldn't want it any other way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And... He comes back with a grin.” His brother, Ren raises his eyebrow upon Yifan's return to the carriage.

“I guess the stay here was extremely splendid.” Oh no, not his father too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been months since he last saw Junmyeon. 3 months to be exact. It’s almost unbearable if it weren’t for Junmyeon’s constant letters. He did keep his promise in writing to Yifan now and then. He is grateful for that.

These past few months, Yifan learnt a lot about Junmyeon through his beautiful handwriting. One of it is that he is pretty ecstatic to be an uncle. Yifan knows how that feels considering his eldest brother seems to be expecting as well.

Had it not be because Yifan has too many duties to attend, he would have loved to take a long ride to Amber just to pay Junmyeon a visit. Well, it is Yifan’s birthday tomorrow so shouldn’t he spoil himself? Like going to see Junmyeon for an example…

But then again, the journey to Amber isn’t like going to Sapphire or Quartz.

Furthermore, Yifan’s just got back from Emerald. There is no way he is heading out again. He almost can’t feel his legs after sitting in the carriage for hours.

“… In fortnight, you will be meeting with King Minseok. It will be the first since he holds the title. The next day, Lord Sande made an appointment to—”

“Discuss the smuggling issue at the West Land.” He finishes. Lord Sande is a pain in his ass. Not him directly, just his wife who seems to have taken a liking on Yifan which leads to Lord Sande being overly jealous towards him. Though he didn’t say, but it’s obvious through his eyes. “Is it not possible to have Prince Ren fill for me this time?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head as he closes his small notebook. “Your Majesty entrusted this matter to you. Besides, Prince Ren would not be in Ruby at that particular time.” When Yifan sighs heavily, Kyungsoo goes to pat him on his back. “If it helps, your Highness, there will be a Flower Night celebration on that week. Lord Sande’s wife never missed the grand dinner at Sapphire.”

“Trust me, if you look at the way she would stare at me, I think she would abandon the flower dinner altogether.” Yifan exasperates. Staring out of the window, he is almost home. He has been waiting to rush home ever since his stay at the Emerald.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves Emerald. In fact, reunion with Jongin wasn’t so bad, he thinks. Except it actually was when suddenly the visit to discuss of the floriculture turns to somewhat a love reunion between his secretary and the elite. If he ever blinks his eyes, the small male would be pulled away by Jongin to God knows where.

Jongin should be thankful that Yifan is lenient when it comes to Kyungsoo. Not like he can ever be strict to Kyungsoo. It is more like the other way around actually.

Nevertheless, at least Kyungsoo gets his happy reunion. The only reunion he gets is with Junmyeon’s letter.

Running inside the palace, Yifan heads straight away to his butler. “Any letters for me while I was away?”

“There are a few, your Highness. I have placed them at the usual place.”

Yifan doesn’t bat an eyelash before sprinting upstairs like the wind. Kyungsoo scoffs as he watches his prince skips through the stairs just like any other time he receives Prince Junmyeon’s letters. As long as he is happy, Kyungsoo should be as well that Prince Yifan has found a new hobby.

Three envelopes on the desk just outside Yifan’s room. Unfortunately, none of them belongs to Junmyeon.

 _Strange_ , Yifan frowns to himself.

He went to Emerald 6 days ago. Junmyeon also didn’t send him any letter a week prior to his leave. Is the Amber’s prince really that busy?

_I guess he has his reasons._

But doesn’t he know that it is Yifan’s birthday tomorrow? He should have at least sent something, he sulks.

Oh well, it’s not like Junmyeon is obligated to. Taking off his vest and shoe, his bed has been calling him and the fatigue finally consumes him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…Yifan… Wake up…”

Yifan pulls his pillow over his ears to block whoever it is that is calling him. If it isn’t Kyungsoo, the person can forget about waking him up.

“You lousy arse, I said wake up!” The next thing he knows, someone is pinching his nose until he is sitting right up. _This impudent rascal!_ Not even Kyungsoo who dares to—

“Ugh, it’s you.” Yifan rolls his eyes when he sees Ren’s ugly grin in front of him. He ought to lie back to sleep and ignore his brother. As always.

“Happy Birthday, my little and tall-for-nothing brother!” The second prince shouts while hopping onto Yifan’s bed. Yifan grunts as he attempts to kick Ren off his blanket. “You are few hours early. Now leave me alone.”

“But your present is here.”

“So? Just ask Leta to put it along with the other gifts I got.”

“Really?” Ren whistles as he rolls right above Yifan, squashing the poor man. “Even if the present is from the Prince of Amber?”

Just like swoosh, the fatigue flows right out from Yifan’s eyes and Ren is immediately pushed out of bed. “Junmyeon’s present?!” He gets out of bed and crouches next to his groaning brother who is rubbing his abused back. “Is it really from him?”

“Check it yourself, you idiot!”

Putting on just a loose shirt, Yifan heads downstairs and at the bottom of the stairs, Kyungsoo is waiting for him with a gentle smile on his face. “Not even with a robe?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow as he scans Yifan’s lack of outer layer.

Yifan pants as he joggles Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Is it really here? Junmyeon’s present?”

“Uhh,” Kyungsoo gently removes Yifan’s hands. The prince’s grip is really something else when he is excited. “I believe, that is another way to put it.”

“Yifan?”

The tall prince’s head instantly whips to the direction of the voice and just as he remembered, it belongs to the one and only man who he has been missing for ages. He looks just the way Yifan remembers. Except that his hair is shorter now. Yifan remembers Junmyeon mentioning in one of his letters about getting a haircut.

He looks good either way.

His height… Not much of a difference. Thank God for that, he likes Junmyeon’s height this way but he won’t tell him that. Junmyeon gets antsy when he doesn’t grow a centimetre at least after 2 months.

“I… uhmm. Surprise...?” Junmyeon says unsurely.

Yifan still couldn’t move. He is finally here. In flesh and not in papers. Those photographs Junmyeon sent were the only thing that eases Yifan’s yearning for him. And now that he is here…

“Go.” Kyungsoo whispers as he gives Yifan a light push at the back.

Slowly, Yifan steps forward until he is in front of Junmyeon. “You are really here.” He gasps after caressing the rosy skin under Junmyeon’s eyes. Smooth as always. Then, his eyes falls onto the familiar red crystal just on Junmyeon’s wrist. “The bracelet…”

“Ahh…” Junmyeon seems to remember something as he takes out something from his sling bag. “I was rushing to get here so that I would make it in time for your birthday…”

“You are early.”

“Right. I was too excited so…” Junmyeon stretches out his hand and when he opens it, a gold pendant with a diamond shape crystal attached to it. A yellow crystal.

_An amber._

“… I did not manage to wrap your gift in a box or paper.”

“Junmyeon…”

“Here let me put it on you.” Junmyeon shortens the gap between them and then puts on the pendant around Yifan’s neck. Junmyeon smiles in satisfaction as the Amber crystal hangs comfortably on top of Yifan’s chest, just like how the ruby is attached to his wrist. “Happy Birthday, Yifan. Or…advanced birthday.” Who would have thought that the Amber crystal would go so well with Yifan’s blond hair?

Yifan looks down at the crystal before he feels his heart slowing then going faster than before. “This is… Does this mean you…?”

Junmyeon looks to his feet bashfully. “I thought about it. A great three whole months about it. It was highly confusing to me—I cannot figure out whether is it possible to love two people at once until I am very positive that…” His eyes meet up with Yifan’s gleaming ones. “I only love you, Prince Yifan of Ruby. Just you.”

Yifan, with all his willpower, tries not to scream. He really did. He would have let the loudest “YES” if possible and probably cursed a little but he does not. Instead, he chuckles. He chuckles because he is so damn relieved that it is not over.

One of the thing that Yifan fears about being away from Junmyeon is that the little feeling Junmyeon said he felt for Yifan would fade away. Especially when Yifan isn’t there with him and well, the man whom Junmyeon has been in love with is basically everywhere with his sister.

So for Junmyeon to say the L word first…

“That is not fair.” Yifan mutters.

That really isn’t what Junmyeon had expected as an answer. “Uh… Pardon?”

Yifan shakes his head before hooking Junmyeon’s belt with his finger and pulls him into a hug worth of the three months separation. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing” He breathes out in contentment.

God, 3 months really felt like 3 years. He is probably being dramatic but to have Junmyeon in his arms again, he would shoot a thousand arrows if he has to. “You took me off-guard with that confession of yours. I could have sworn my heart was about to stop.”

“Oh no no. Please do not die on me when I just got you.” Junmyeon says against Yifan’s chest.

“Of course not.” Yifan leans back to cradle Junmyeon’s face in his palms. Such ethereal beauty that rests in his palm. He lets Junmyeon runs the sides of his hair. Yifan’s hair has gotten longer indeed. He is surprised that it wasn’t what Junmyeon commented on the first time meeting him in months. “Do you know, Yifan? You have endlessly praised my eyes for being lovely. But your eyes, Yifan,” Junmyeon lightly taps on Yifan’s brow bone. “They are very dangerous. They work like a charm.”

“Really?” Yifan chortles as he closes in the gap between their faces. “Then, why don’t you kiss—”

“Son,” His father is suddenly behind him with a raised eyebrow.

“Father!”

“Your Majesty!” Kyungsoo and Junmyeon choruses.

Junmyeon takes a step back, creating space between Yifan and him. Yifan looks towards his father then to Junmyeon repeatedly before he realizes that he is the one who is supposed to break the ice. “Father, this is—”

“Prince Junmyeon, the only prince of Amber. I have received your letter to visit the Ruby Kingdom.” The King states as he shakes Junmyeon’s hand with a grin.

Yifan’s eyes widen. _This old man…!_ So he knew Junmyeon would be coming, huh? He glances to Kyungsoo and the latter made a zipping movement on his lips and Yifan just knows that Kyungsoo must have known as well. “Oh do not look so betrayed, my son. It was a surprise for your birthday. And was humbly requested by your… _friend_ , here.”

Yifan could have sworn he heard Junmyeon’s sharp intake of breath and Kyungsoo’s light cough at the back. “Indeed, he uhmm… Wait, will you be spending the night here?” Yifan turns to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon holds up two fingers. “Forgive me, two nights if it does not bother the King. I thought I would be arriving tomorrow morning. I apologize for my early arrival, your Majesty.”

“Oh it is fine.” The king laughs, patting Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Yifan was not the only one who is eager to see you.”

Yifan glares at his father.

“What? I too wanted to converse with the boy who has my son all smitten.” The King laughs again but louder as he ignores Yifan’s wave of groans. “Now. Now. Night is late. Kyungsoo will show Prince Junmyeon the guest room.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“And you…” The King wriggles his index finger in Yifan’s face. “I understand you are thrilled but please _behave_ while you are in my palace.”

All of them knew what the King was referring to so Junmyeon definitely can’t help the blush from forming on his cheeks and Kyungsoo too fails to hide his smile. “Father~” Yifan whines again.

“Alright. Alright. I am leaving.” The King sing songs.

When the King disappears to the second floor, Yifan can finally breathe easily. “I have yet to thank you for coming a long way.” He is back again at hugging Junmyeon. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he has to wait until the couple is done with their little reunion before he could escort Prince Junmyeon to his room.

“You did the last time. Should it not be my turn?” Junmyeon grins up to Yifan while resting his temple on the taller’s chest.

“Oh, it works that way, I see? If then, should I—”

“Forgive my intrusion, your Highness, and his new lover, but I would very much love to complete the King’s orders as fast as possible. So, if you do not mind Prince Yifan,” Kyungsoo eyes turns deadly serious, “Can I please escort our guest to his room?”

“Certainly!” Yifan rubs his nape. He should have known not to push Kyungsoo’s buttons especially not today.

Jongin would have been devastated to know how Kyungsoo had tear up during his farewell with the tan-skinned boy. Kyungsoo waited until they’re out of the palace gates before pulling out a newspaper and pretended to read. Although Yifan can hear the sniffles, he lets it go silently.

“Okay then.” Yifan mutters, hand slipping down until he is holding Junmyeon’s warm ones. “Let’s get you both some peace of mind.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan can barely hear the sound of water streaming down the pile of rocks. It is loud alright but there’s nothing else that he can focus on other than the sound that Junmyeon’s lips make after disconnecting from his. Hovering Junmyeon who lies completely on the ground, Yifan can’t help to terrorize Junmyeon’s lips as the smaller lays unmoving on the ground.

The thing about Junmyeon that Yifan has just figured out is that the latter likes to play with his hair. All those time Kyungsoo forces him to put coconut oil on his hair actually paid off. The Amber’s prince hand goes to untie the knot of his hair and lets the blond hair falls on the sides of Yifan’s head. “You fancy them that much, do you not?”

“Too much.” Junmyeon grins before tugging Yifan back to the ground for another deep kiss. Their teeth knocking with each other from all the smiling that they can’t hold back. Breaking the kiss again, Yifan dives to Junmyeon’s collarbone, kissing it gently once, then twice, giving a light suck. “It tingles.” Junmyeon giggles, gently pushing Yifan until the tall male rolls onto his back. Then, Junmyeon climbs until he is sitting on Yifan’s thighs.

“You are aware that there is a very dangerous place to sit.” Yifan can feel himself heats up just by the not so decent thoughts of Junmyeon being on top of him. Even just the sound of it is erotic enough.

Junmyeon leans down smugly, drawing circles with his finger on Yifan’s chest. “Really? Do you like me like this?”

“You are so done for!” Yifan uses his left elbow to push himself up while his other hand pulls Junmyeon’s head to connect their lips for God knows how many times. Junmyeon’s kisses are really something. At times, Junmyeon would kiss him hungrily and then, he suddenly slows the pace and it drives Yifan totally insane. He has no trouble initiating the kiss, leading it first-hand before totally succumb to Junmyeon’s rhythm.

Yifan retracts the hand that’s supporting his weight. He lies completely on the ground before the same hand goes to slide up from Junmyeon’s knees then to his thighs and lastly, his waist. He can feel Junmyeon’s breath against his lips before claiming Junmyeon’s upper lip, the spot where Junmyeon’s beauty mark lies. It’s even beautiful when Junmyeon’s lips turned plump after all the suction.

Before Yifan’s hand could travel further, Junmyeon suddenly pulls away and stands up for good. “What—”

“We came here for swimming, did we not?” Junmyeon winks at him before starts taking his clothes off.

 _Right,_ Yifan groans _._ He dragged Junmyeon out immediately after breakfast to take a ride on their horses to a place where Yifan knows that not many people are aware of. He wouldn’t say it is his secret hideout but it’s close to what he can call a place where he found peace. No sound of people talking. No sound of wild animals attacking each other. Just the sound of calm waterfalls.

Junmyeon dives into the water first just before Yifan finish undressing. He watches in awe at the honey browned haired male swimming in the lake before climbing up onto one of the huge rocks. “What are you waiting for, Yifan?!” Junmyeon shouts, patting the seat next to him.

Yifan chuckles at Junmyeon’s pink and floral swimming pants. None of Yifan’s fits him, so he had to buy one from his brother. (Buy because Ren being the annoying person he is refuse to let anyone borrow it easily). “Coming!” he hollers before jumping into the water like a cannonball.

He swims straightaway to Junmyeon’s side, slicking all of his hair back as he gets out of the water.

“I still have trouble in believing that I am your first lover.” Junmyeon wraps his arms around his folded knees. “With that face of yours, I could not imagine.”

 _Lovers_.

Yifan is crazy all about the way it comes out from Junmyeon’s pretty lips. “What would I gain from lying, Junmyeon?”

“Hmmm…” Junmyeon hums as he leans in to rest his (cute) cheeks on Yifan’s shoulder. “That is true. But you are too dashing and to think that I am older than you.”

“By merely one year, Junmyeon.” Yifan reminds him while playfully lifting his shoulder.

“Still!” The Amber’s prince pouts, moving to sit in front of Yifan. “But you are a head taller than me!”

“Do not fret.” Yifan assures his lover before leaning down to quickly kiss the pout away. “You will as well.” Although Yifan doubts that Junmyeon would be able beat him in terms of height, but at least God can maybe grant him a few centimetres to his height. Just so Junmyeon wouldn’t be sad when he measures his height every three months. “Now smile for me.”

When Junmyeon’s eyes do the crescent thing when he smiles, Yifan adores it like it is the last thing he would like to see. There is a part of him where he never expresses how grateful he is to Fate for bringing him to Junmyeon on that day. But even if he met Junmyeon at a different place and a different time, he would still be head over heels for Junmyeon.

He finalizes that there is no way he can escape from those pretty brown eyes. Yifan knows he is not the only person who fall for that treasure. To this reason, he has to remind himself on how damn lucky he is to feel Junmyeon’s warmth by his side right now.

There is no way, and Yifan really means there is _no_ way, that he would let go of the Amber’s prince.

 

 

_“He is the prince. The prince with the most mesmerizing brown eyes brimming with tears.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
